Blinded By The Light
by DeppsLadyRosebud
Summary: Dan AngstBrotherly love NO SLASH The protector becomes the protected after Sam rescues Dean from the clutches of the witch of PineForrest Woods. Can the younger Winchester save his brother from the mental and physical aftermath of her Torture? Sucky summa
1. Chapter 1

-1Declaimer: Don't know. Don't own. Don't sure. Everything in this story comes from my own brain. EXCEPT for the characters. I own no part of the boys or the television show believe me I wish I did.

-Part 1- Dean

Sam's heart was pounding mercilessly in his chest keeping time with his feet running faster and faster against the dirt beneath his feet. Finally a lead in the case, it had been over three days, 75 hours to be exact, since his brother had gone missing…. And he had to find him.

All hope had looked grim until this morning, in the Winchester boys father's journal he finally found a lead on where his brother might be… Finally some strand of hope to cling to in a hopeless situation, that was how Sam saw it.

He had been searching and searching through that damn journal, he had gone to the library of the local town, not of course that he found much help there, other than the fact that this had happened quite often before every six years like clock work since the late 1800's…. six males young fit and healthy… on the sixth day of the sixth month of the sixth year would come up missing…. They would of course be found again on the sixth day…..

But they were never the same, most were found wondering the streets, beaten, blind, and insane mumbling to themselves about the witch of the Pine-Forrest Woods and how she had tortured them with the lights, the lights that were the last thing they saw, not even remembering their own names or their families, only the witch and what she had done to them….. Their minds were vacant and their soul's tortured, and this scared Sam more than anything…

He could not bare to think of the things that Dean must be going through, what that evil stupid bitch might be doing to him, he couldn't think about it, he refused to think about it, the only thing he kept telling himself was that his brother was strong…. His brother was strong and he was going to find this bitch of the woods and burn her before she could take his brother from him…..

So now here it is, 75,…. Nearly 76 hours into a six day time limit and finally the clues of the brown leather journal have come together, Dean was always better at deciphering their fathers code anyway…. But this time it was up to Sam alone and he had finally done it.

Standing outside of the large dark cave of the Pine-Forrest witch, Sam felt his heart sink into his chest who knew what he would find in there, who knew how bad things would be, who knew anything about what was hidden in that darkness…..? He didn't and that was what ran his blood cold. Not of course whatever big bad was hiding in there, Dean and Sam fought big bad's everyday… but more of what he was going to find as far as his brother, his protector…..

He knew that the Witch would be gone until near sunset when she would return to her lair and her victims for a little hocus pocus play time, when those poor innocent people, his brother would become her favorite toys….. But more than likely there was something in there waiting, guarding and ready to kill anything that entered into the stench-filled cave…. So drawing in a deep breath and pointing the gun with the rot iron bullets out in front of him Sam stepped into the darkness.

The smell alone was enough to make anyone hurl…. Or pass out even, but Sam smelled nothing, he concentrated on one thing and one thing only…. Finding his brother…. Saving his brother, and making sure he was safe before killing this bitch and getting the hell out of this town.

His soft foot steps stopped when he heard something approaching from the darkness in front of him, his mind spun with ideas on what it was…. What he was going to have to fend off…. According to the towns people this witch (in legend of course) Was the most powerful and vengeful witch that has ever existed, and that was why she never killed her victim instead she fed off them and set them free, letting their tortured souls suffer for years and years until it was their natural time to die. So there was no telling what she had trained or even maybe concocted to guard her toys. All Sam hoped though was whatever it was silver bullets and a pissed off little brother were going to be enough to do the trick.

Yellow eyes were the first thing he saw as the hair covered beast lunged toward him followed very quickly by a snout, fur covered muzzle and large sharp teeth… A werewolf…. Yes a werewolf which meant he could kill it…. That was of course unless it killed him first… He thought quickly as he felt his back slam against the hard and rocky ground. It took a few seconds to register that he was no longer on his feet as adrenaline rushed through his body his bright blue eyes flying open his hands raising out in front of him the gun clasped between them. Just as the beast was lunging forward to pounce him a loud bang rang through the cold silent darkness of the cave and the fur covered beast fell lifeless on top of the younger Winchester brother.

"I hate dogs." He grunted using all his strength to pull himself out from under it and rising back on to his feet. Taking a few more steps inside he began to call out his brothers name, "DEAN!….. DEAN COME ON I KNOW YOUR IN HERE!" He called out as he pulled a lighter from his pocket and lit it the small orange light flickering to light his way.

"Come on DEAN!" He felt his voice growing shakier with every call out he made and ever response he didn't receive…

"DE-" His breath hitched in his throat as he held the lighter out in front of him to get a better look, there was his brother, along with five others hanging by their wrists against the back wall of the cave…. Deans head was slumped forward his body listless as Sam watched a small trail of blood work it's way down his face from a laceration on his forehead.

"Oh god…. Dean…Dean…. Come on" He felt tears come to his eyes as he made his way toward the still figures stopping at his brothers. Reaching back into his pocket his pulled out a small pocket knife and stood on his tip toes slicing the rope with one hand and bracing his brothers lifeless body with the other.

Slowly lowering himself and his brother to the floor, Sam sat on his knees placing his brothers head in his lap and tapping the side of his cheeks lightly with his palm he tried to remain calm calling for his brother to come back to him. "Dean….. Dean…. Come on brother, it's me, it's Sam, you're safe now…. I'm here….."

Dean's body jerked a little his head shifting as an incoherent mumble fell from his lips, something that Sam could not hardly hear let alone understand…. Followed by a hoarse and pain stricken sob for help.

"I'm here…" He whispered and slowly lifted his brother's head from his lap to rise to his feet before lifting him up careful of his wounds… "We're getting you out of here…." He whispered wondering if his brother was even listening if he could still understand him….

Looking back at the others Sam frowned and then nodded to himself, as soon as he made it outside of this cave and knew that Dean was safe, he would call the local Wichita authorities and tell them where the others were, they would come for them, there was no way he could fit five other people along with them in the Impala and besides that if he did Dean would kill him and hang his head from the rearview mirror if anything happened to the interior..

Making it outside of the cave and nearly back toward the car Sam heard a stir come from his brother's still figure in his arms and decided it was time for a break as sweat fell from his brow and stung his eyes, "there is no way you weight less than 225." he found himself mumbling as he slid down to his knees and leaned his brother against his legs as he took his jacket off and wadded it up before placing it behind his head.

Dean's breaths were hard and shallow, getting faster and faster in pace, this caused a pain of worry to shoot through Sam's body as he placed his hand on his brothers face and the other inside his left palm once more tapping his cheek. "Come on Dean it's alright…. Wakey wakey big brother…. Come on."

With a yelp Dean's eyes flew open and Sam's heart seized beating in his chest "Oh god." he mumbled swallowing the knot that had devoured his airway . His older brothers head tilted up his eyes were white as snow as he blinked rapidly his voice scared… soft and broken….

"Sammy?…."

Clearing his throat Sam nodded as he wiped his face and steadied his quivering chin, "I'm here Dean I'm here….. I've got you now your safe….?"

"No!" Dean's head shook and he fought to move away, This wasn't his brother his brother was dead, she had killed him right there in front of Dean's face, she had suffocated him and forced Dean' to watch, he had seen her do it. "Yo-you're dead….. You're not my brother!"

"Dean!" Sam put a stern hand on his shoulder and forced him back down…. "It's me…."

"You're DEAD!" Dean growled frantically as tears flew from his now vacant and sightless eyes, "I-I saw her kill you, just leave me alone….. Just leave me alone….. You're not my brother…. It's all in my head… all in my head…. Crazy…. She's making me crazy… it's all in my head" He shook his head back and forth trying to shake his brothers voice from it.

Sam had never seen his brother like this before and panic was now creeping up into him as he fought to stay strong and composed in front of the broken man…. "Dean…." He whispered softly and put his face so it was hovering over his brother's taking the trembling man's hands he put them on his face and fought back tears… "It's me…." He whispered…. "I'm not just some voice….. I'm here…."

Dean's face contorted in confusion and pain as he let his fingers slow and unsure wander over a face that seemed oddly familiar, his fingers quivered as they ran along, the long thin cheek bones. Dean swallowed hard and fast as the face formed in his mind reaching his brothers distinctive trademark small mole near his nose and then up to his eyes…

"Sam…?" He finally asked his voice still quiet and questioning….

"I told you…. It's me Dean, I found you, I'm here okay?"

"Oh god….. Sam…. I-I thought you were dead, we-we have to go….. We've got to go, she's going to be back, she's going to be back for me…. And for you….. She told me you we're dead."

"Easy Dean…. Easy…." Sam calmed him as he rose to his feet before lifting his brother to his. And bracing him as they headed back to the car….

Opening the passenger's side door to the Impala Sam slowly lowered dean into the car and slid the seat belt across his chest the older brother leaving his hand firmly and shakily around Sam's wrist…. "You have to let go now….." Sam whispered softly prying Dean's fingers from his flesh. "I have to go around to the other side and get in…. it's alright….."

Sam watched as Dean jerked almost violently at the loud sound of the door closing and watched as his head moved quickly from side to side his eye lids blinking rapidly up and down up and down over and over again struggling to see anything… anything at all… he watched as Dean's chest rose and fell in some sort of panic and decided he better get in there. Jogging around he climbed into the drivers seat and reached over resting his hand on his brothers leg.

"Breathe Dean…." He whispered, "Breathe…." He reached over with his other hand and turned on the tape deck letting Metallica blast through the car speakers in hopes of soothing his brothers frazzled nerves even just a little bit. "I'm going to get you some help…"

"NO!" Dean demanded finding that defiant and stubborn older brother attitude coming back to him as he shook his head,

"Dean We need to get you to a hospital…"

"You know as well as I do there is nothing that they are going to be able to do for me, this is not some medical condition…."

"What did she do to you…?"

"Nothing alright?"

"Dean."

"Sam I said nothing."

"I wish you would let me take you-"

"I SAID NO! NOW DRIVE!"

"Okay…. Okay…" Sam whispered studying the look of pain on his brothers face as he revved the engine, he knew he was fighting to be brave, he knew it was all a mask, but he knew that this was who Dean was, that no matter how bad the situation was for him. Sam came before he did and he was never to show fear in front of his baby brother it was his job to protect him no matter what.

"Thank you." Dean whispered as he leaned back into the soft leather of the Impala and cleared his throat, "This will clear it's self up Sammy don't you worry…… Everything will be alright…." He mumbled trying to sound reassuring as his eyelids drooped shut as Sam found that he was now fast asleep.

Calling the authorities he told them of the cave and the other 5 victims saying of course anything except for the truth to get them to go rescue the others, this time he told the officer that he was a local hiker and he stumbled on the cave by accident and decided to go exploring only to find what he found inside, he decided it best not to move the bodies and young men and told them he would send for help.

The police bought it of course, they always did and Sam knew that the others, for now would be out of danger. Glancing over at his brother still fast asleep he decided it best to put a few towns between this witch Bitch and Dean for the time being until he could find away to fix his brother and kill her….

Looking down at his cell phone Sam sighed, he had called his father everyday for the last three days leaving him voice messages to tell him that Dean was missing but he was going to find him so not to worry… But now, now he needed his father, Dean needed his father…..

"Dad….It's Sam, listen I-I uh I found Dean…. We really need you…..I-I don't think I can uh handle this on my own. Something it seriously wrong, we are leaving Wichita I have to get him out of here, were on our way to Great Bend so ummmm, if-if you you could get here I need you dad… Dean needs you….."

With a long and shaky sigh Sam hung up his cell and let his eyes fall on his brother once more…. Dean was by no means having a peaceful rest as Same brought his hand once more to rest on Dean's leg and try to sooth him as he wrestled painfully against his hellish memories in his head…. "Just relax…" He whispered. "I'm going to fix this Dean… I am."

_So that is the beginning of my first ever supernatural fic, comments are my friend to are critiques to please let me know what you thought, you liked it? You hated it…. Let me know._

_Rosebud._


	2. Chapter 2

-1_Thank you all so much for your wonderful feedback, and critiques, the over-whelming response as prompted me to get the second chapter out as soon as possible so here it is and I hope you enjoy it as much as you did the first._

-Part 2- Nightmares and Memories

_The smell of rotted flesh and dried blood filled Dean's nostrils as he fought to free himself from the ties that were binding him to the wall of the dark cave, He had no idea where the hell he even was…. The only thing he knew is he had to get free, he had to find Sam and make sure that he was alright…. Letting his eyes scan the darkness surrounding him he frowned able to make out a few other bodies in his presence each hung the same as him bound by their wrists, faces filled with battle scars…. _

_His heart leapt into his throat at the sound of approaching foot steps his pulse quickening as the haggard yet powerful woman can came into view, from the looks of her Dean knew she was one of the more ancient demons they had faced, somewhere around three-hundred he'd guess…._

"_My Brother is so going to fry your ass you stupid bitch!" He growled his body wiggling like a worm on a hook feet kicking as she came eye to eye with him, "He's going to find me, kill you and then we are going to rip you open and play with your insides just for fun!" _

_The old woman said nothing as her mouth opened and a truly demonic cackle was sent ringing through the cave, even in the Darkness Dean could see the twinkle of delight in her eyes, the enjoyment that seemed to devour them. But still she said nothing._

"_DEAN!…" Sam's voice rang through the cave with the same power and loud ringing as the witches cackle and the bound man let out a sigh of relief._

"_He's coming for you…" He whispered venomously _

"_Dean…." Sam appeared before him a smile creeping across his lips at the sight of his older brother, "Oh god, there you are man… I thought you were a goner…." He step in closer closing the gap between the two of them…. "Let's get you ou-"_

"_SAMMY!" Dean struggled to free himself even harder now as the witches hands came up from behind his younger brother grasping hard and strong around his thin neck, his brother face growing frightened and cold almost instantly._

"_LET HIM GO BITCH!" He couldn't fight the tears back as he watched his brother watching him eyes filled with fright and pleading for him to help as his body grew limper by the second… "LET HIM GO! SAMMY HOLD ON!"_

"LET HIM GO! NOOOOOOOO SAMMY!" Sam frowned deeply as he watched his brothers body thrash in the passengers seat of the 69' Impala.

Reaching over he laid a hand on Dean's shoulder and called his name using the other hand to steer the car to the side of the road and pull over.. "Dean…. Dean wake-up" He attempted to keep his voice calm as he shook him lightly. "Dean."

"NO!" Dean gasped for air as his vacant eyes flew open still only leaving him in darkness, his breathing hard and broken as he took in as much air as he could fit in his aching lungs his head swiveling back, forth, up and down as if he were trapped in some sort of box fighting to find a way out…… "no…" His whisper was more of a sob than a word as he felt his brothers hand on his shoulder and placed his clammy sweat drenched palm over it his fingers shaking heavily….

"It's okay…" Sam reassured him, "It was just a nightmare…"

Dean's head bobbed up and down not trusting his voice to speak as he leaned back further in the seat and licked his dry lips….

"We're almost there…" Sam continued thankful that his brother could not see the worry stretched across his features as he studied him.

"Y-you know…" Dean cleared his throat in an attempt to find his voice… "You know we're going to have to go back and face her don't you?"

"Right now we need to get you somewhere safe… Don't worry about her, you need some recovery time."

To tired to argue no matter how badly he wanted to Dean simply settled for giving his brother a very unpleased look .

"Don't look at me like that…" Sam quipped as he started the engine before noting his right hand was still resting on his brother's shoulder Dean's fingers still gripping to his flesh. "How are you feeling?" He knew the question was stupid, in fact it was probably the stupidest thing he had ever let slip from his mouth but the silence of the car was killing him therefore he knew it must have been just as bad if not worse for his brother…

Dean smirked a little trying to keep his witty banter facade intact even as his insides were crumbled. "Dark?"

"Very Funny." Sam's retort was quick as he pulled back out on to the highway…. "We should be there in about another 15 minutes or so and you can finally try to get some real rest….." He concluded before finally sliding his hand free from underneath Dean's and reaching forward to turn the car stereo back on, which he had previously turned off so that his brother could rest without disturbance.

"Fat Chance." Dean mumbled as he ran a hand through his hair and sighed before resting his head on the side of the Impala listening to her engine purr like the panther she was and picturing her in his mind in an attempt to remove the images permanently embedded there.

- Pulling into the Lucky Star Motel Sam climbed out of the car and made his way around to the other side opening the passenger door and lacing his fingers around his brother's arm. "we're here…" He whispered crouching down a little. He knew his brother had not fallen back to sleep, but he also knew he was a million miles from reality as he repeated himself. "We're here…"

"I heard you."

"I just wanted to make sure."

"She took my eyes not my ears Sammy."

"It's Sam."

"Okay whatever." Dean slowly shifted his body toward the sound of his brother's voice lifting his leg's over the side of the car and uneasily standing on his sore legs… Slightly relieved when he felt his baby brothers arm wrap around his waist even if he wasn't going to let on about it. "Dude I can handle it you know?"

"Sure you can…" He slowly helped him toward the front office, it might have been easier just to leave him in the car, but Sam swore he was never going to leave him alone again unless it was absolutely necessary… not if these were the types of things that were going to keep happening…

"My sunglasses."

"Okay…" Sam nodded a little fishing in his brother's pocket and pulling out a pair of black rimmed dark shades carefully sliding them over his eyes…

"Do I look like Stevie Wonder?" Dean asked just as his foot slipped on a small rock and he stumbled with a growl feeling his brothers grip on him tighten.

"Take it slow Dean" Sam warned… "Were not in a hurry…"

"You try being the one locked inside your head without a light switch and let me lead you around like a dog!"

"Dean! I'm trying here alright?"

"I know… This just… sucks… I'm so going to kill that bitch twice"

The minute those words crossed his lips Dean's body froze her face taking over the darkness her crooked smile, her evil eyes…. and then a bright light bright and gut twisting as his knees gave way and his head pounded, sending his crumpled body directly into his brothers grasp.

Stumbling a little Sam tighten his hold on Dean and steadied the two bodies. As he listened to his brother begin to gag from the pain in his head his eyes aching and burning in their sockets…

"Dean… Dean what is it?" He rubbed his back in an attempt to sooth him a little feeling his muscles tense as he choked… "Breathe Dean…Talk to me come on…"

"My Eyes…." Dean managed breathlessly…."My Head…."

Feeling himself begin to panic Sam swallowed hard, "Just…Deep Breaths…" He let his eyes wander from his brother to the Hotel office no more than five feet from where they stood in the deserted parking lot. "Just hold in there alright?"

"Forcing his muscles to relax Dean nodded steadying his wobbly knees…"Okay…."

"It's just a few more feet okay?"

Another nod.

Opening the door to the office Sam guided Dean inside and slid him into the closest chair he could find giving his shoulder a squeeze… "I'm going to go get our room now…" He whispered as Dean tilted his head back against the cool glass of the window.

"How can I help you today?" A young woman who looked to be no more then 22 smiled softly at Sam her long dark hair resting in a ponytail on top of her head as she spoke.

"A room, ummmm we need a room." Sam reached into his pocket and fished out his wallet pulling out a fake ID and credit card holding them out to her.

She nodded taking them and letting her eyes move to the obviously slightly older man in the chair by the door. "Alright…Mister O'Donnell." She nodded reading the name off of the card before beginning to type his information into the computer. "Will you be needing a king or two queens?"

"Two queens please." He tilted his body a little to glance back at Dean who was still sitting in the same position he had left him in.

"And how long will you be staying?"

"Um, I-I don't know…A week,…."

"Is your friend alright?" She asked following his gaze curiously."

"My Brother…" Sam corrected her as he turned his attention back to the desk, "He's my brother, and he'll be alright."

"Alright…" She fished under the desk for a moment and before holding out two keys. "Room 206."

"Is that on the second floor?"

She nodded.

"Can we have something on the first please….My brother he um, he can't… you know he can't see, and uh…" Sam felt guilt creep up on him even saying the words, and even more so when he saw the look of pity cross over the young woman's face."

"Oh, I'm so sorry…" She responded sadly, "Yes of course…. How does room 103 sound?"

"Yeah… Sure…" Sam nodded holding his hand out for the key with as much of a smile as he could muster.

"Let's go…" He whispered moments later replacing his hand on his brothers arm and helping him up.

"I heard you, you know?" Dean sighed tiredly as they made their way to the hotel room.

"Heard me what?" Sam retorted trying to sound innocent.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm going to be alright…"

"I know Dean… I know." He propped him up against the wall unlocking the door and pushing it open.

Flipping the light on he slowly led his brother inside careful of the door jam. "The rooms definitely not one of the better we've stayed in, but it's going to have to do for now." He scanned the room grimacing at the disgustingly orange 70's shag carpet with matching cream walls and disturbing floral bedspreads… "If I were you I'd be slightly happy I didn't have to look at this place, it looks like they haven't remodeled since Kennedy took over office…" He joked mildly.

Dean managed a chuckle as he felt his brother extending his hand, "Okay so uh… There's a table here with a TV on it…it's square and the feet kinda jut out so if your not careful you are gonna whack yourself on it and go flying…"

Noting the uneasy tone in Sam's voice Dean frowned inwardly and sighed, "You don't have to treat me like I'm friggin retarded I can find my way around you know…"

"Would you knock it off and let me help you? Last thing you need is to fall on your ass and hurt yourself… I don't need that on my co- Nevermind."

"Sam?" Deans frown deepened and his head cocked as he halted his steps. "You know that what happened to me isn't your fault right?"

"I-I know."

"I'm serious Sammy."

"I know."

"You didn't know where to find me and even if you did… I should of never let myself get caught in the first place alright? So this is my own doing and not yours alright?"

"Alright." Sam nodded even though on the inside he knew his brother was only trying to make him feel better, after all this was his fault and he blamed himself so therefore he knew Dean must have as well. "Anyway." He forced the conversation to continue leading dean to the other side of the room hand still stretched out in front of him, "This is the far wall and it leads to the bathroom, which is rather munchkin sized, you got a tub a sink and a toilet all squeezed into about 6 cubic feet so be careful in there…. You might smack your gut on something or you know whatever…"

He turned them around a little and stepped forward a few feet to the center of the room where the two queen sized beds were leaning his brother down…."And here are the beds."

Dean breathed out a sigh of relief letting his body welcomingly rest on the soft mattress his fingers roaming it softly. "Now this part I like."

"There's two bedside tables up toward the top with lights above them-"

"Won't be needing those." Dean interrupted flinching when he felt his brother kneeling down and removing his shoes resisting the urge to yell at him… or grunt even.

"You will soon."

"We'll see… Well you'll see…"

"We're going to figure this out you know?"

"Mhmm."

Sam slid the glasses off his brother's face and tucked them back safely into his shirt pocket before against Dean's wishes helping him resituate on the bed. "Comfortable?"

"Yes sir." came a quiet dry retort.

"Good now at least try to get some rest will you?"

"Sam?"

"I'm not going anywhere alright?"

"That's not what I was going to say…."

"Then what?" Sam asked making his way over to the other bed and taking a seat on it pulling out his laptop…"

"Thanks man…"

"Rest Dean."

"Mhmmmm…"

Like clockwork the minute soft sleep sounds came from the bed opposite his Sam's phone began to vibrate in his pocket and pulling it out an unavailable flashing on the screen Sam flipped it open…"Hello?"

The voice on the other end brought instant relief as Sam sat up a little more on the bed and breathed out a sigh. "Sammy?"

"Dad?"

"It's me son. Where are you, is your brother alright?"

"Thank god… We're at the Lucky Star three miles into Great Bend Kansas."

"Is Dean alright?" John Winchester's voice rose a little in worry.

"No…"

"Tell me what happened."

Sam's voice dropped lower to a whisper as his brother's body stirred slightly in the other bed and he told his father everything he could about the Witch of Pine-Forrest Woods, Dean's capture, rescue and current condition nearly losing his composure a few times along the way.

"Alright son…" Their father's voice sounded just as uneasy, "Just try to hold it together for a little while longer alright, try to get some rest…. But keep your eye on him, I'm on my way I'll be there as soon as I can…"

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"Hurry." Sam whispered before hanging up the phone and leaning back against the hard wooden headboard he was exhausted but he knew there was no way he was going to be resting any time soon, he had to watch over his brother…. Protect him…. He had to make sure he was alright.


	3. Chapter 3

-1_Once again thank you thank you thank you for your wonderful feedback for this story. And I must apologize for the fact that sometimes my computer seems to be putting quote marks in places where they do not belong I will watch more carefully for that I promise. Anyway as always please enjoy and let me know what you think, the good the bad and the ugly I want to hear it all._

-Part 3- Daddy's Here

Glancing over at the T.V. Sam looked at the bright green clock above it and frowned, it was now nearly four am, and he had managed to catch absolutely not a wink of sleep as he listened to his brothers soft sobs from the bed next to his…. He knew he was dreaming again and it would only be a matter of minutes before he woke himself up with a start for the twentieth time in the past four hours.

Sam could not help but wonder what exactly had happened to his brother inside that cave, what had that wretched old bag lady done to him to scare him so badly…. How had she taken his eyes? Did he suffer? Was he screaming for help? Was he calling for his brother? His Father? Or even his mother to come and protect him….. Had he given up hope? Had he thought Sam would never come for him?

Sam's self scolding session was interrupted abruptly by the loud shrill cry of his brother from the bed adjacent to his as he jumped to his feet and made his way quickly sitting down next to Dean and placing a hand on his sweat drenched chest.

"It's alright…." He spoke quickly his tired eyes examining the trembling man from top to bottom as his head moved wildly from side to side fighting to see something…. Anything, Dean's mind state slightly disoriented as growls irrupted deep in his throat fighting to keep himself from breaking any further.

"Relax." Sam's voice was more of an order than a request as he applied just enough pressure to his brothers chest to force him to lay back down. Tears welling in his own eyes at the pathetic sight of his older brother, the man who was always his protector… And how truly broken he now was as he found himself staring nearly mesmerized by the milky white lifeless eyes that were once, so deep. So brown.

"Sammy?" Dean finally spoke out his voice hoarse as his hand flew up to his brothers face his flesh shaking so hard Sam wondered if he was going into some sort of seizure…

"I told you I wasn't going anywhere." Sam whispered quietly as he fixed the blanket around deans naked torso ignoring the fingers now prodding at his face, this part was something he was never going to get used to… His brother, so stubborn so independent, now on a certain level, whether he was willing to admit it or not, was quite needy. And that scared Sam more than anything ever could.

After a moment Dean's breath evened out and his body relaxed back into the bed as sweat continued to pour from his forehead and bathe his face. "I'm really sorry about all this." His voice was slowly returning to its normal volume, that of a strong warrior being and not some pathetic weakling.

"It's alright…. Just try to get a bit more rest."

"I don't know if I want to…"

"Your body has been beaten and your mind is very tired, trust me if anyone knows about nightmares from hell it's me man but you have to try or you are never going to get your strength back and we are never going to be able to go back and face this bitch."

"I'll be alright." Was the only response Dean would give, he would say anything do anything to attempt to make his little brothers mind more at ease even if they both knew he was failing miserably.

- John Winchester looked at the clock as he pulled into the parking lot of the Lucky Star Motel he had been driving all day and all night, but he had finally made it… It was nearly 5 am but that didn't matter he was finally here…..

So why only now then had the fear taken over his mind and his body as he looked at the door to room 103? Why only now was the guilt gnawing at him like a pit-bull on a piece of fresh meat? He had let this happen to his s on, he should of never let his boys go off hunting on their own. Hell he never should have let them go hunting at all…. They should have been able to lead normal lives with schools, friends, and family…..

But John had become so obsessed with finding their mothers killer that he never took time to see what it was doing to his sons, the only things he had left in this world…. And now here it was 22 years later… And he stood only feet away from viewing up close and personal the aftermath of his mistake.

Wiping his hands off on his jeans he sighed and pulled the keys from the ignition before stepping out of the car and heading up to the door knocking softly.

Sam was now on his second cup of coffee… Well if that's what you want to call it anyway, from the small pot in there hotel room as he had now moved from his bed to the floor sitting Indian style by Dean's bed…. It just made it easier for him to watch over him this way….

Hearing the knock at the door he rose quickly to his feet and set the coffee down hurrying to look out the peep hole in the bright green hotel door. His entire body washed over with a slight sense of serenity to see his fathers figure standing on the other side, at least now he didn't have to face everything alone, there was someone there to help Dean, and to help him be strong.

"Dad….." The word could hardly be heard as he opened the door father… son… Face to face….

"Hiya Sammy." He whispered a little running a hand through his hair and rocking unsteadily on his heels.

"Shhhh…" Sam put his finger to his mouth before hesitantly looking back at his brothers sleeping form and then stepping out into the cold morning air closing the door behind himself.

"How is he?" John asked stealing a peek over Sam's shoulder as the door was closing.

"Sleeping…. But only for a few minutes here and there….He's having some pretty disturbing nightmares from the sound of them, not of course that he will open up to me and tell me what happens in them…. Or even what happened to him…."

"You're his bay brother Sam, it's his job to protect you…. Not the other way around, or at least that's how he sees it, he's not going to worry you….."

"All he keeps saying is he's alright…. He's alright…. But I know he's not… And I'm not to sure how to help him."

"I've got a few friends of mine looking for solutions as we speak to heal your brother and kill the thing that did this to him…."

"So there is a cure?"

"I hope so son…."

A loud crash from inside the hotel interrupted the silence that had fallen between the two men on the other side of the door followed quickly by another anguished sob from the older Winchester brother "SAMMMMMMMMMMMMMY NOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Dean!" Sam threw the door open to find the lamp from the end table by the bed over turned the base of it shattered into about 200 pieces. Deans weak hunched over form making his way aimlessly around the room as he sobbed inwardly hands out reached crying to himself…. "Not again…. Don't you hurt him again…. Not again…"

"Dean…." John Winchester mumbled to himself taking in the sight of his eldest son and finding hardly enough strength to lean against the door frame as he watched Sam lunge forward and leap into action.

As quick as a flash of light Sam was at his brother's side his arm's wrapped around his waist as he spoke… "She's not here Dean." He informed as he let his eyes fall to their father who was pale as fresh snow watching the scene unfold… "She's not here remember?"

"But she was…." Dean retorted defiantly snapping his head to the side away from his brothers grasp as Sam was now inspecting him for fresh wounds from the lamps glass,

"No Dean she wasn't…."

"YES SHE WAS!….I-I SAW HER!"

"You saw her?" Sam asked softly leading him back to the bed, "Dean you didn't see her man…. You didn't see anything…."

"Bullshit…She was here! She came for me…. And she was going to kill you again…"

"She never killed me the first time remember? It was all just a nightmare, she made you believe…."

"I know what I-" Dean voice faded as head snapping to the side to listen carefully shifting his face toward the door… "Whose There!"

A Chill ran up John's spine as his son's white eyes and pain filled face appeared to be looking right through him without ever even seeing so much as a shadow…. Taking a step forward John cleared his throat kneel before his son and placing his hands on his knees softly. "It's me Dean…"

Dean's body Jumped slightly his heart skipping a beat or two and his breath hitching…… "Sam!" He drew his lip into his mouth wanting reassurance from his little brother that his father really was here, and this wasn't just some figment of his tortured mind.

"He's here…." Sam crouched down a little and took Dean's hand placing it on their father's face gently.

"I'm here son." John confirmed himself putting his hand over his son's and taking note of how cold his flesh was as it wondered his face…..

"Yo-you didn't have to come you know?"

"Well…. I'm here now…." He slid his son's hand from his face and stood up going to the duffle bags in the corner and fishing through them finding a hooded blue sweatshirt he returned to his spot in front of his son and slid it carefully over his head. "You're freezing." He whispered hiding the pain from his voice and his expression…

"I'm alright, Will you tell Sam to get some sleep though? Stupid ass doesn't listen to a word I say, and I know he looks worse then I do.. I don't need eyes to see that."

"Don't worry about him right now, I'll make sure he gets plenty of rest, you just need to concentrate on keeping yourself healthy and your strength up…."

Dean let out a small laugh and the other two men both looked at him puzzled. "What?"

"You two are so much alike it kills me." He smirked.

"You need your rest…." John spoke picking his sons legs up and putting them on the bed covering him with the blanket careful to avoid looking at his face, at what he had allowed to happen.

"I'm not going to be able to…."

"Well… What should we do then?" Sam asked from where he was now kneeled picking up the shards of broken glass between the two beds.

"What do most people do when they wake up? What time is it?"

"It's just about five-thirty."

"Breakfast." Dean nodded and sat back up. "You cannot deny a sick man a meal now can you?" He grinned.

"You really are going to milk this while you can aren't you?"

"Milk what?" Dean quipped innocently as Sam now dug into the shirt Dean had previously been wearing the night before fishing for the sunglasses in the front pocket and then placing them on his face once more.

"Never-mind."

"No. Milk what?" Dean asked again gripping to his fathers arm as he felt Sam standing behind him when he rose to his feet.

"Nothing." Sam responded again… "Now please just concentrate on making it out to the car without face planting will you?"

"Pussy." Dean mumbled sliding into the passengers seat of the Impala after his father had made it into the backseat.

"Ass." Sam retorted closing his door for him and going around to the drivers side watching the smirk on his fathers face as he shook his head.

"You know if you wreck my car blind or not I'm gonna kick your ass." Dean quipped as Sam made a wide quick turn into the Denny's parking lot having nearly driven past it and almost missing the turn in.

"What is it you always told me about the passenger shutting his cake hole?"

"That's only when you're the passenger!"

"Yeah I'll bet."

The three men slowly made their way into the restaurant and were greeted by a young woman who Dean immediately noted smelled of Jasmine, something he probably never would of noticed had his eyes still been in working order…. "welcome to Denny's…I'll be seating you this morning."

"Is she hot?" Dean asked leaning into his brother a little more depending on him to be his eyes.

"Dude…." Sam chuckled to himself. "She's amazing man." He teased cupping his brother around the waist and whispering. "About six feet tall, long blonde hair…. Bright blue eyes, and a tan that says she's been in Hawaii for the past three months. I swear she should be in playboy or something bro."

"SAM!" John warned over hearing their conversation as the woman with the thick Kentucky accent stopped in front of one of the many vacant booths smiling at the three men.

"What?"

"Don't tease your brother."

Dean grunted and slapped his brothers arm hard as he helped him into the booth. "I'm serious!"

"No man…. She's working at Denny's… What do you think?"

"Well… You never know. It could happen."

"Would you two mind if we got down to a bit of business since your brother seems to be rapidly returning to his old self?" John asked interrupting his son's bickering that was now filling the silent air of the nearly deserted restaurant.

"Yes Sir." They both answered in unison as they immediately straightened up facing there father.

"Dean, I know it might be hard on you Son… But I need you to tell me exactly what happened in that cave, exactly what you saw…. And exactly what you heard…. Because from what I've found there is not a lot know about this witch of Pine-Forrest woods…. So anything you can remember anything at all that we can go off of might be the only chance we have of killing her and restoring your- you to your full health."

Dean's face paled slightly as his father spoke, the last thing he wanted to do was delve into the memory of that place while he was awake, wasn't it bad enough he couldn't sleep… his every dream and every nightmare revolved around it?

"Just try Dean." Sam spoke softly glaring at his father.

"Yeah… Sure I mean no problem right?" Dean forced a painful smile that made his cheeks ache. "That's the only way were going to catch and kill this wench isn't it? I mean you know-" Mid sentence Dean's head filled once more with the bright skull ripping light and he drew in a harsh shaky breath tilting his head back. "AHHHHHH" he groaned bringing his hands up to his head and gripping it hard.

Her image as clear as day, cold as stone and deadly as the bite of a poisonous snake as eyes bore into him like drills though his body embedding themselves into his soul.

"get her out…." He shrilled quietly

"Is he alright?" The young waitress asked softly now standing at the head of their table waiting to take their order.

"He-he'll be fine….. Just umm, can you get us some water and uh just a few more minutes to order please?" John asked trying to swallow the lump in his throat as he watched Sam trying to coax his brother out of some sort of painful trance .

"Of-of course sir" She nodded and scurried off quicker than she had appeared.

"Has this happened before?" He asked the minute she was out of earshot reaching across the table and placing his hand on his son's carefully… "Dean….Dean… You have to fight her son."

"Yesterday…." Sam nodded.

"She seems to have some sort of hold on him…." John stated as he watched his eldest finally breathe out a long releasing sigh… "Dean?"

"I'm alright." He snapped ripping his hand out from his father's hand and shifting away from his brother a tinge of fear detectable in his voice.

"Thank you." Sam smiled at the woman and took the glass of water as she approached. "Drink this." He placed the glass in his brothers hand.

Dean's hands contrary to his attempt to hold back were shaking so hard that the water in the glass was swishing up and over the edge as Sam firmly held tight to it even when Dean tried to pull back. "I SAI-"

"Drink." Sam's voice was stern even surprising his father whose eyes were wide. "Nice and easy…" He worked their hands up to dean's lips and the stubborn man drank greedily the minute the cold liquid touched his lips.


	4. Chapter 4

-1_Wow… Thank you thank you again for all of your wonderful reviews and replies they really mean a lot to me and they are the reason that I keep writing this, not to mention it just keeps pouring out of me for you guys so please enjoy and please let me know what you think._

_Rosebud_

-Part 4- Slipping First Half

"Are you sure you are alright son?" John Winchester asked as they pulled back up to the Lucky Star, the three men having decided it was best if they skipped out on breakfast after the scare they had given the poor waitress. Besides that Dean's stomach felt nothing like eating now, it was tied in ten… maybe twenty knots his head spinning with confusion as he tried silently to figure out what the hell was going on inside of him. "Dean?" He reached up into the front passengers seat placing his hand on his son's shoulder and studying him through the rearview mirror.

His skin was so pale now that it almost had a transparent tint to it, except of course for the deep black circles that swallowed his eyes that were hidden under the dark sunglasses making him at least appear semi-normal to the unknowing eye. "huh?."

"Nothing." John frowned toward Sam as he opened the passenger door and slowly helped his brother from the car. The two men sharing a worried glance.

"There you go…. You got it…" Sam cleared his throat his arm securely around his brothers still freezing body as they made there way into the hotel room and toward the bed.

"You know Sammy…" Dean smiled a little a obviously fake forced smile in his brothers direction… "I think you are beginning to enjoy me being in this situation a little to much."

"Oh yes Dean…. Immensely" Sam retorted as he replaced his shoes on the side of the bed next to the night stand which was now missing it's center piece lamp. He rolled his eyes even though his brother could not see….

"And don't you roll your eyes at me boy!"

"Would you just try to get some rest already?" Sam asked as he brought the blankets back up and around Deans body.

"I'm supposed to be helping you and dad and you know that."

"Yes, but the first thing you need to worry about is yourself and you look like you haven't slept since we left Louisiana well over a week ago and came to this coursed state.

Dean settled for another unwelcoming facial expression before rolling over on to his side and grunting at his brother.

"Pout all you want you are still going to get some rest."

"Pansy!"

"Prick." Sam shot back without even blinking as he took a seat on the bed opposite Dean's next to his father, this was by far the hardest case either man had ever worked after all it wasn't just someone else on the line, this was Sam's brother, John's son…. Their family, the glue that holds them together. No matter what dean's mouth said they knew he was breaking, that something was breaking him,…. Something was stronger than him and they needed to figure out what….

Each moment that past by without a cell phone ring or a text message, each moment that nothing was heard from the people who john had working this case… helping him, researching this vaguely known creature of the dark, we're moments lost, and moments that brought dean closer and closer to whoever it was she was leading him….

"He's gonna be alright…" John whispered looking over at his youngest son whose head was bowed almost what would appear to be in defeat as he felt his dad place a hand on his knee and squeeze lightly.

"I-I know…. I just feel." Sam shrugged, "Helpless, like there is more we should be doing you know?" He made sure to keep his voice a hushed whisper whipping nervously at his upper lip as he spoke,

"And what do you suppose we should be doing?"

"Anything!"

"If we go in there bli-" John stopped for a moment and rethought his wording before continuing knowing Sam's mental state was questionable right now…."Sam if we go in there without knowing what to expect…. Without any idea on how to kill this bitch we are only going to end up as badf off as your brother if not worse…."

"How are we going to find out what went on in there…?"

John sighed a little looking over at the restlessly sleeping form on the bed and then back to Sam. Whose eyes grew bigger than grapefruits as he shook his head defiantly.

"No, You've seen it for yourself, he can't even say that things name without finding himself in excruciating pain…. You are not going to make him tell you!"

"Sam, it's the only way…"

"I don't care, Sam's voice was near a growl now, "I don't give a shit, we are just going to have to look twice as hard for something else then because I am not going to let you purposely make him suffer."

"Sam-" John's voice was now laced with hurt as he listened to the words pouring so freely from his youngest boy's mouth that he knew he had to be speaking the truth, that this was how he really felt.

"I said no dad. He's not just some guinea pig he's your son, and right now he needs your help…. Your love, and your support to pull through this thing…"

"He's strong!" Sam sputtered out quickly in an attempt to get a word in.

"Of course he is… You built him that way, You built us that way… But we are more than your warriors, and in a time like this that is what you need to remember…." Sam breathed a small sigh of relief when his brother's scream interrupted the heated conversation that had so quickly escalated, slicing through the animosity in the room like a chainsaw.

Both men shot up in unison and made there way across the room Sam kneeling close to his head and John a little further down placing his hand on his son's stomach. "Dean…. It's just a nightmare…" His voice shook as he attempted to sooth watching the young man's face contort into a look of pain so deep and so scaring it sent a chill through his spine.

"Shh…" Sam gripped on to his hand prying his white knuckles from the bed sheets and locking it in his grasp….

"It's alright… Wake-up now Dean come on…. She can't get you it's just a dream…" His voice was soothing , soft yet firm as he spoke.

Dean's body jerked as the sweat now poured freely from his forehead coating his face, his eye lids flew open, and just as every time before, his head ached with a dull pain his breath hitched in his throat every time he tried to fill his lungs with air forcing himself to breathe. And just as every time before he fought back the tears from spilling from his sightless eyes and making with the sweat trails down his forehead….

"These nightmares really are beginning to get the best of you... You're burning up now" Sam whispered patting his hand before rising to his feet and heading into the bathroom to get a cold washcloth.

"Do you want to talk about it?" John prodded gently not wanting to push the subject matter but at the same time at a loss for what to say….

Sam glared at his father as he returned kneeling down his face over his brothers as he hovered over him like a protective mother hen inspecting her chicks. "I'd imagine he doesn't want to talk about much of anything right now…."

Dean jumped a little noting now just how far into his persona; bubble his brother had traveled. "It's alright Sammy…. I'm fine." His voice was stronger than his body appeared to be and all three men knew it was a front….

"You are not fine, now this is going to be a little cold." He folded the cloth putting it on his brother's forehead and frowning at the few choice words that were directed at him…

"Christ Sam! A little cold! Ice in my underwear is warmer than this you bastard!" He brought his hand up and tried to force the cloth from his face.

"It's gotta stay there."

"I'm so going to beat the living shit out of you as soon as I'm feeling like my self again…"

"That's fine." Sam looked toward his father who was obviously lost in his own thought, or maybe even buried in his own guilt as he stared off into space from where he kneeled next to the bed.. "Dad?"

"Hm?"

"Stay with him." Sam ordered more than asked as he rose from his spot next to the bed…

"Where do you think you're going in my car Sammy boy?"

"I've got a few things I need to pick up is all…"

"Sam?"

"Don't worry Dean, I'll be right back alright?"

"I wouldn't want to hear about you going off and trying to have fun without me now…"

"I won't I promise."

"Good. Are you gonna stop and schmooze with that cute little desk clerk on your way out?"

"How did you-"

"I know everything… I'm the oldest remember?"

"Yeah sure."

"So you are going to stop and schmooze then?"

"No- As cute as she is… or might be- We have more pressing issues at hand right now."

"Are you sure because I am so totally willing to put my health on hold for you if it means you finally get some dude…."

"I'm positive… Dad walk me out."

John nodded giving Dean's hand a slight squeeze "I'll be right back."

"What is this your first day of school?" Dean quipped. "I'm blind not stupid I know your going to go out there to talk about me so…"

"Dean"

"Sam."

Sam simply shook his head stepping outside into the cool mid-morning air it was now somewhere near ten am. His father was close behind him, "What is it Sam?"

"Do not press him while I'm gone dad…"

"I won't…."

"I mean it dad, look at him, he's slipping…"

"Where are you going?"

"To get him some help."

"What kind of help?"

"Well maybe we can't cure him right now, but at least we can try to get his strength up right?"

John nodded before stepping back into the room and returning to his brothers bedside as Sam peeled out of the parking lot.

"Where is he really going pop?"

"You know your brother he can't sit still… especially not with something like this going on."

"So where is he going?"

"I'm not supposed to worry you."

"Since when are you the one receiving orders from him?"

John frowned disapprovingly of that statement but decided now was not the time to argue. "You just get some rest will you?"

- Pulling up in front of the local county hospital Sam reached into the glove box of his brothers car and fished out the small wooden box popping it open and fishing through the countless number of fake badges with false names…..

"Doctor Benatovich." He mumbled to himself clipping it to his shirt pocket and stuffing the others back into the glove box before climbing out of the car. Under normal circumstances he hated the whole false identity idea but right about now he was willing to do anything to help his brother.

Stepping up to the front desk of the nurses station he cleared his throat praying to god this was going to work as he adjusted the color of the baby blue button down shirt he had found in Dean's trunk.

"How may I help you?-" She paused for a moment noting the medical name tag and smiling at him, "Doctor Benatovich?"

"I was just wondering if I could speak to your chief of staff here about a any position openings that you might have? You see I just transferred into the area from Topeka and I hear that you are the best unit around to work for…."

The woman's smile broadened and Sam knew he had struck a cord by the googley eyes she was now giving him, he could never quite understand exactly what it was these innocent younger women saw in him, but he never fought it either, not if he was working a case and he knew it was going to pay off in some way…. He really was turning in to his brother…. "Yes sir… He is and I do believe we just had a position open up…. They are in a meeting right now…"

Shining her a very charming smile he licked his lips lightly, "A meeting? Oh that's to bad, I have an interview with another facility in about an hour… I just thought you know this being the best care provider in the state of Kansas from what I've heard I would try here first-"

"Wait! Don't leave!" She rose from her seat at her desk and came around to the other side, "I-I'm sure that they are nearly done by now, I'll just go and get him alright?"

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to interrupt his meeting."

"It's-It's no problem really she batted her eyelashes as she scurried off down the long hospital corridor leaving Sam alone on the nearly empty floor…. Already having spotted the medicine closet while he was "flirting" with the on call nurse it would only take him moments to slip in and slip out before she even returned to her post….

As soon as she was far enough away he slipped in and began searching through that bottles on the many counters in the small closet room, "Amobarbital"

He nodded to himself and slipped the bottle into his pocket slipping out of the hospital and back to the car with the ease of a cheetah stalking a turtle he was headed back to the hotel.

- "Dad?"

"Hmmm?" John Winchester was pulled once more from his thoughts as Dean turned his attention toward where he knew his father was sitting by his side and away from The Oprah Winfrey Show he was listening to.

"If- You know, something happens, and I don't make it through this…" He cleared his throat giving his father a moment to interject.

"Dean-"

"Just listen to me alright?"

"Okay Son, but nothing is going to happen to you…."

"If something does…" He started again, "You're going to have to watch Sam, this whole mom and the demon thing…. Trust me if anyone knows I know how important it is to not just you but to all of us…. He's only 23 years old dad… He never wanted this…. And maybe you know? If this is my short straw then you two should give it up for a while…. Let him go back to school… give him the life he wanted?"

"We are Hunters Dean."

"You and I are Hunters dad… Sam is just the brains of the operation stuck in the middle…"

"We are not going to have this discussion Dean"

"Dad, without me to protect him…. He's going to get himself killed out there-"

"Dea-"

"Hey there you two." Sam's re-entrance into the room halted all conversation as he put down a small McDonalds bag and slipped the pills from his pocket placing them on the table. "Don't stop the talking on my account."

"It was a boring conversation anyway." Dean sat up a little leaning against the head board. "I smell food- where did you scurry off to?"

"I see Oprah." Sam chuckled walking over and turning down the television.

"I'm sick I can watch what I want…" Dean retorted lamely.

"And what's the topic of choice today?"

"Older brothers seeking revenge on their secret keeping younger sibling!"

"Wow- Sounds interesting…" Sam chuckled shaking his head as he took the top off the double cheese burger and busted one of the sedatives into the ketchup spreading it around giving his father a slight nod as he noticed himself being watched.

"It really is…" Dean felt the burger slipped into his fingers and frowned…

"You have to eat…"

"I know."

"Then don't give me that look dude."

Dean's chin trembled as he bit into the not so tasty burger and swallowed it nearly whole….

"This just…. Sucks…." He mumbled as he nearly finished the burger the sedative not taking to long to take effect as they watched his wrist go lax his body following suite.

"What did you give him?" John asked as He took the small piece of burger that remained from his fingers and lifting his body placing down further on the bed before removing his sunglasses. And placing them on the nightstand.

"Amobarbital… it's a sedative…."

"How did you get it?"

"Dean's not the only one who picked up the tricks of your trade you know?"


	5. Chapter 5

-1_When I found time to proof read I found a few mistakes in yesterdays update so I apologize for that and I will definitely be more careful today. I think you all so much for your reviews and I know that sometimes the updates seem a little short but I like to give you all something to sink your teeth into every one or two days ya know? Anyway I'm glad you like it and remember let me know what you really think!_

-Part 4- Slipping Second Half

"You know Sam…" John cleared his throat rising from his seat on the bed opposite the one Dean now lay on, Sam faithfully pasted to his side as he watched him sleep. "I-I know that you think this is your fault in someway…."

"Not now dad okay?" Sam looked up at him his own eyes beginning to show the wear and tear that this whole ordeal was having on him as well… Normally so vibrant…. So blue, they had become dull and lifeless these past few days and John Winchester hoped and prayed that he would soon be able to help and heal both his boys from this wound they suddenly had to cope with.

"We need to talk about this." Sam felt the carpet shift just a little as his father kneeled down next to him and he sighed rubbing his eyes.

"There is nothing to talk about."

"Yes son, there is and you know it…. You are blaming yourself for this happening to your brother, and you know as well as I do that that's bull, and there was nothing you could have done to prevent this…"

"I should have been there, we shouldn't have split up!"

"If you were there, the witch could of gotten you too…. And then what would of happened, how would that have helped your brother?"

"How much help am I being to him right now? It's not like he'd be any worse off…"

"Stop that!"

"What?" Sam retorted quickly, "You can't tell me that you yourself don't feel partly responsible for this dad!"

"Of course I do Sammy, everyday that I wake up, every breath that I inhale I am filled with guilt because of the life that I have forced upon you boys…."

"He's always so busy protecting us, that no one has ever really watched out for him." Sam rose to his feet after that last statement and pulled his shirt over his head exposing his bare chest. "I need to take a shower while he's going to be out for a while."

"Alright." John cleared his throat softly and shook his head returning to his previous spot on the other side of the room and watching Sam disappear behind the small door to the bathroom before closing his eyes. Their short conversation playing over and over in his mind like a haunting VHS tape.

His son's should have had the life they deserved not the life that he chose for them, and he could see that now. Hell Sam had graduated top of his class, with a full ride to Stanford for a four year education, and instead of congratulating him, instead of being proud…. John found himself kicking his son out of the family and only keeping an eye on him from a far until just recently.

And Dean, poor Dean…. He'd stopped being a son before he even hit puberty and instead became his father's warrior . Most men his age were getting ready to settle down, in the market for a home…. Starting families… But not Dean, his life didn't allow for much more than a one night stand, his heart was so full of fight and revenge that although he was capable of more love than most… He was incapable of showing it.

No, this was definitely not the life he and Mary had imagined for their boys…. But it was however the life he had forced them to live…. And the guilt he felt for that was never going to subside not even long after he was dead.

Turning on to his side and deciding to try for a little rest he studied his son's sleeping form apologizing to him over and over in his mind begging for forgiveness even though his voice could not be heard...

And before he knew it he was lost in a world of dreams…. And that was when she came to him:

_Her white gown floated perfectly behind her slender frame as she leaned down and touched her husbands cheek ever so softly, rousing him from one dream obviously into another as his wife's beautiful face came into view… _

Her sharp, flawless features staring down at him framed by her golden locks as a smile found it's way to her lips. "Hello John." She whispered stroking his stubble with her fingertips.

"Mary….?" John sat up slowly as tears came to his eyes looking at his wife there before him, he had dreamed of her many times before, but never could he reach her, never could he feel her breath on his face…. Never was she this ... real. "I-I'm so sorry…." He choked out…"I-I"

"Shh…" She put her finger to her lips and stepped away from his bedside shifting to look at her son laying there his features covered in discontent, his face filled with pain. "What happened to me was not your fault John, you need to remember that…." She placed her hand on her eldest son's forehead and John swore he heard tears in her voice…. "He needs you…"

"We're Trying…" He was now standing beside her so closely that his senses were filled with the jasmine and lavender scents that she always used to smell of.

"He suffers John…"

"I know."

"Even before now he has suffered…." She looked from her son to her husband, "She played on those fears…. She tore him down from the inside out and she still does… If you don't do something soon… He will be lost to you forever…"

"Tell me how…" John pleaded…

Mary leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her son's forehead before doing the same to her husband and whispering… "Not everything is as it seems… under the eye of the protected."

"I don't understand…." John's face froze as he watched his wife fading away from him for the second time. "Mary-No!"

"Good-bye John…"

"No Mary…"

"Dad?" Sam shook his father's arm lightly to wake him having heard his mothers name spill frantically from the older man's lips…. "Dad wake-up.."

John's eyes opened and Sam's face came into view with a start….

"Are you alright? You were calling out mom's name…." He kept his voice at a low whisper as he spoke.

"Yeah-" He nodded and swallowed trying to clear his mind, her image, her words still fresh inside of him. "Just a nightmare…"

Sam cocked his brow at his father but decided not to push for the time being as he noted the slightly red glaze over his eyes… "Okay."

"How long has your brother been out?"

"Just about an hour and a half…" Sam ran his fingers through his wet hair as he looked over at Dean's sleeping form, he knew that the dreams he was having were not good ones, but that without at least a little rest there was no way he was going to be strong enough to keep fighting this hold on him.

"That's good…. What do you say, you and I walk down to the office and grab a cup of coffee?"

"I-I don't want to leave him alone." Sam's voice was filled with hesitation.

"He's resting now. He'll be fine." John checked his son over as he slipped his jacket on.

Sam sighed softly and nodded reluctantly before stepping out the door.

John thought briefly of telling his son about the dream he had, but quickly erased the temptation from his mind clearing his throat and watching the tall lengthy brunette walking slowly toward the front office with his head down. "I'm sorry you know?"

"I know dad… me too… I had no right to say those things-"

"I'm glad you did-"

"No…I didn't mean them…"

"Yes you did, and that's alright…. You are right, I never should have pushed this life on you boys…."

"It's not your fault…. You wanted to find the thing that killed mom- And I understand that now more than ever…. After Jess that is all I can think about, revenge…"

-Dean gasped for a single breath to enter his lungs as he forced himself from another endless nightmare plaguing his mind… His own scream waking him his body trembling as he waited for his brother to come to his aid… to fuss over him as he had been doing so often lately….

But when moments past without so much as a whisper into the silence of the hotel room as he lay there fighting to catch his breath and regain his composure… His heart began to pound mercilessly in his chest his stomach knotting into a thousand knots and piling into his throat…

"sammy…?" His voice shook

_"I told you I killed him…." _Her voice boomed through his ears like a megaphone laced with a pleasure filled evil. It was as though she was standing right before him her wrinkled face clear as day in the blackness that clouded his vision.

"SAM!" He screamed again trying to block her out, "DAD!"

_"They're gone…."_

"SHUT UP! YOU'RE LYING!"

_"Then where are they?"_ He could feel her ice cold hands on the flesh of his arm sending a chill through his body…_ "I killed them, I told you I did…."_

"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!" Dean jumped from the bed his knees wobbling his hands out reached as he could hardly find the strength to stand through his fear and her grip she had on him. "SAMMY!"

_"DEAD!…GONE….All gone…"_

"You stupid BITCH I don't need my eyes to kill you! Where are you?" His feet moved slowly in a circles swishing through the darkness of his mind searching for her even as the fear and realization struck him that he really was alone, and she really might have been right! Tears began to form in his eyes.

_"I told you I killed them," _She hissed almost dancing before him as he could feel her hand running down his arm and up through his hair._ "How about I tell you how!"  
_

-Clutching his head as he and his father waited patiently for the coffee to pour from the automatic machine Sam gasped as he felt another mind altering vision coming to pass….

"Sam?" John frowned putting a hand on his son's shoulder and helping support his weight as Sam looked up at him his eyes dark and face painful.

"God." He mumbled through the pain as he watched it all begin to unfold paralyzed with fear.

_Dean was wondering franticly around the hotel room, his hands out reached looking for something as he kept pausing to grip his head mumbling and screaming. "GET OUT! LEAVE ME ALONE!" There are tears in his eyes and his face definitely reads of pain as his body shakes and he finally grasps what he's looking for… Hoisting Sam's duffel bag up onto his bed he fishes through it with blind eyes, "I'll show you…. You're going to leave me alone… you are not coming for me, your not… your not coming for me…." He mumbled as he threw the clothes from the bag and finally his fingers grasped the cold steel metal of his trusty old forty five….. _

It was like he turned to face Sam Straight on his eye lids were bleeding like he had tried to scratch her out of him, his breathing hard and shallow as he made his way to the corner of the room in some sort of confused state, the hand holding the pistol shook uncontrollably as Dean wondered the wall his words now a low mumble as he called out to the Witch of Pine-Forrest Woods…

His knees begin to give way and he leans on the wall swallowing hard and shaking his head before he begins slamming it back into the wall harder and harder with each thrust his hand coming up he wipes the sweat from his brow his chin trembling as he begins crying out not in the physical pain but the mental pain he was struggling with…. "WHY DID YOU TAKE THEM AND NOT ME…. WHY DID YOU DO IT? YOU BITCH YOU CAN'T HAVE ME!" All the cocky banter was gone from his brothers demeanor and vocabulary and was replaced by sheer real anguish that panged Sam's heart like a thousand knives. "YOU CAN"T HAVE ME!" He called again and Sam watched as the 45 in Dean's hand cocked his sightless eyes shifting from side to side his head moving around mercilessly obviously disturbed by the images that were now embedded there.

He slid the gun into his mouth and….

"Dean! NO!" Sam called out as he woke from his 'Vision' his forehead bathed in a cold sweat of fear. "Oh…oh god…." He said nothing to his father as he pushed past him his heart sinking down deep into his stomach as he raced back to the hotel room.

"Sam? Sam what is it?" John asked having to run twice as fast as he normally would to even attempt to catch up with his son staying on his heels.

"Oh god…. Dean…." He fished into his pocket with trembling hands and fought to slide the key in the whole and turn it….

Seeing the condition of his youngest son John himself felt panicked as Sam finally pushed the door open "DEAN…." He called out as his eyes scanned the room finding his brother in the far corner just like in his vision slamming his head repeatedly against the wall trying to remove her from his reality, the gun cocked and ready in his grasp as he mumbled almost incoherent words to himself…

The room was ran-sacked as Sam made his way into it followed closely by a stunned and slightly confused John… "What the hell?" He asked softly.

Just as he was in mid-slam Sam pulled dean from the wall, locking his incoherently rambling form against his body he noted that his brothers flesh was once more colder than the Mississippi river in the dead of winter he locked his arms around the stiff body tighter "Dean." He whispered as their father crouched down and began prying Dean's trembling fingers from the gun .

"I'm sorry…." Dean whispered brokenly. "I'm sorry I didn't save you Sammy…. I'm so sorry …."

"I'm here Dean…." Sam frowned a little looking at there father whose eyes looked near tears at the image before him.

"She killed you….." He whispered weakly as he began to bang his head into the taller brothers chest… "get outta my head…." He begged softly "…. Just leave me alone….. You've done enough…. Just leave me alone…."

"She's not here son…" John whispered as he came up behind the two boys and forced Dean's head to stop banging back and forth holding it gently in his grasp just hard enough to stop the motion…. It was now at this moment he knew that Sam and Mary were both right, his son was slipping from him, and he needed to do something quick to save him or he would be lost forever.

"Neither are you….. She killed you both, she's only using you to torture me… to make me suffer…. Just like before…" He cried out a little fighting to free himself from the binding grasps of his father and brother who he was sure were only figures of his imagination …. A trick to torture and torment him…. "Just like before when she killed you right in front of me…. I smelled your blood I saw your faces, that's all I saw…. Your faces so helpless….. And mom….. Mom…. She came and she told me, she told me what I knew all along…. I was a failure….. This family doesn't need me….. I'm the reason we are so screwed up in the first place." He growled and fought weakly for a moment…. "Just let me go…."

Tears were now spilling lightly from his brothers eyes as he held tighter to him, as he grasped a hold on him unlike any other, almost as though he were going to hold him there forever and save him…. Protect him as he watched him fall apart right before his eyes…..

"I couldn't protect you Sammy…. And I'm no good to you dad, I can't do anything right so I watched you die….. And I saw it it was real just as real now as it was the first time…."

"Dean…Dean listen to what you just said man…" Sam whispered trying to keep his composure…. "It wasn't real the first time, just like it isn't real now…"

"How…How do I know…." Dean fought against his every instinct to break down right then and there the sound of his brothers voice a soothing calm the enveloped his whole body.

"I'm right here Dean…. And dad's here too okay? And we are not going to let anything happen to you do you hear me?"

"How do I know what's real and what's fake anymore damn-it!"

Sam frowned and slowly let go of his brothers body griping him by the wrist and bringing his hand to his face forcing it there… "See me?" John let go of his son's head slowly.

Dean's hand shook as his brothers face formed in his mind with every inch of flesh he inspected for the first time in this whole ordeal….. For the first time in his life…. He felt weak as he swallowed and let his body collapse relief over taking the panic in his mind, body and soul.

"Woah….." Sam whispered gripping tightly to the exhausted form holding them up….

"We need to get out of here…Now! We Need to go Sam/" As quickly as he had let his walls down they were back up again and he was fighting against his exhausted body to rise to his feet…. "She's coming…. She was here I saw here, she's- she's attached to me somehow and she knows where we are…."

"Dad?" Sam asked looking to their father, "Dad, is that possible?"

John thought once again about his wife's words to him and rubbed his chin stubble…. "It is possible… That with whatever is binding him to the witch could also draw her to him." He nodded a little, "She's tapping into his subconscious somehow connecting, it's draining him of his sanity bit by bit and there is a good chance that she could be coming for him…."

"You know you two don't have to talk about me like I'm not here…" Dean stated meekly, "And I'm not going crazy I know what I know and I know she's coming…"

"Dean-"

"Shut up Sam…"

"I just think that maybe you should let someone else take the lead on this one is all…"

"Are you saying you don't think I can handle it?"

"No I just…. I think that maybe you are to connected is all…"

"The bitch stole my eyes Sammy and is living in my head… This is personal."

"That's my point."

"Why don't we just argue about this later, for now can we concentrate on getting the hell out of here?"

"Alright son…" John came up behind him and lead him toward the bed setting him down. "We will, Sam and I will get everything back together, and load the car… you just try to regain your footing alright?"

"fine." Dean rested his elbows on his knees and his head in his palms emotionally and physically spent he let out a long deep sigh, he would give anything at this moment to just sneak away get into his impala blast some Metallica and fade away from everything into the sunset…. The longer this whole thing kept up the more he felt like he wasn't going to be able to handle it.

"Dean?"

"What Sam?"

"If you ever even so much as think about blowing your brains out again by the way…. I'm going to royally stomp you do you understand?"

"How did you…." Dean's head rose and cocked slightly cursing to himself. "Damn that stupid e.s.p. shit of yours."

"Are you saying that you wished I hadn't stopped you?"

"Actually Sam….." Dean let his voice fade off and his thought escape him. "If you ever try to drug me again…. The same goes for you…."

"You needed rest…."

"You need to not worry so much-"

"Yeah like that's going to happen." Sam quipped throwing the duffel bag over his shoulder and stomping out of the room so his brother would know of his exit there for halting the conversation.


	6. Chapter 6

-1_Wow….Once again I must thank all of you for your wonderful responses, I did want to take a minute to explain my reasoning for John's actions and demeanor in this story…. This story would have taken place somewhere after Devil's Trap, and they way I figured it, John would be there more for his boys than he was circa Faith and most of the first season… That's why he's there, and also it has been stated more than once in the show that John has a weak spot when it comes to his son…. That is why he is not as strong as you might see him in a normal episode…. As for the whole Mary thing all of you are just going to have to wait and see exactly what it was she meant! As always I hope that you enjoy this next part as much as you have the rest…. Please remember that I adore your reviews and critiques so let me know what you are thinking._

_Rosebud_

-Part 5- A Lead

Glancing back into the rearview mirror Sam studied his brothers form laying across the back seat, it was obvious he was fully awake, his head tilted back against the cool glass of the window, his body out stretched, limbs stiff, face frozen in anger and maybe even fear…

The youngest of the Winchester men rubbed the bridge of his nose before placing his hand back on the steering wheel, they had just left Great Bend and were now headed in the direction of Dodge city, Sam knew that it would only be a matter of time before she found them here as well…. If of course what his brother had said was true, and she was linked to him in some way, if she could keep her eyes on him…. But if that were the case, they would never be safe… Dean would never be safe, as long as this bitch was alive…

And that scared Sam more than anything. There had been no word from any of his fathers contacts, well what was left of them after the whole Meg incident anyway, and from the looks of things his brother was not going to last much longer, not physically and sure as hell not mentally.

Dean sighed from the back seat feeling another cold chill run down his spine and soar through his blood stream as he wrapped his arms tighter around himself popping his neck from side to side and trying to ignore the over all disturbing nature of his current situation.

He knew that something wasn't right… of course he knew… But the last thing he was going to do was make it any worse off on any of them, so per usual his only defense was to keep his walls building higher and higher every time he felt himself slipping…. And if this stupid bitch did happen to find him, then he would kill her, no matter if it killed him in the process he would kill her until there was nothing left to slaughter and she were no more than pieces and memories, for what she had done to him… But more importantly for what he knew she was capable of doing to his family, his baby brother had to be protected….

And there it was again, like clockwork, mind splitting vomit inducing, stronger than ever her voice cracked his skull… _"Run…Run as fast as you can…. I'll come for you…" _She purred almost like a kitten before fading away as if only to let him know that she was still there, still watching, still gripping tight to his life… controlling him.

Dean caught a whiff of something fowl and began gagging uncontrollably once he realized what it was… he had smelled it before, only never this strong…. Blood.

"Dean…." Sam turned on his blinker to alert his father as he pulled over to the side of the road and jumped from the car without even bothering to ask his brother what was wrong, already knowing he knew the answer….

Throwing open the back door he frowned deeply as he saw his brothers lips now tinted a deep shade of blue his skin so cold to the touch it almost stung when Sam touched him.

"What's going on?" John asked as he jumped from the truck and ran to where his son's were up ahead….

"I-I don't know." Sam admitted honestly as He took his jacket off and wrapped it over his still hacking brother…. "Just relax Dean…"

"Don't you smell it?…. Can't you smell it Sammy?"

"Smell what?" He asked tucking the sides of his coat around his brothers body and underneath him as best he could…. "He's freezing Dad….. His lips are blue…." Sam whispered looking at his father.

"blood…."

"No…. This is one of her tricks Dean, you need to fight it alright?" He ordered more than asked, "Just hold in there alright? We're almost to the next hotel….Then we are going to figure this whole thing out I promise you…"

Looking back at his truck there on the side of the road then back to his boys John moved Sam aside and climbed in, "I'm riding with you…" He slowly lifted Dean's head into his lap and taking his hand between his own he rubbed as fast and as hard as he could in a lame attempt to warm him as Sam closed the door and climbed back into the drivers seat.

"You just hang in there…."

"It's coming dad…."

Realizing his son had said it, and not she John's lips quickly fell into a worry filled frown studying his son's face, a twenty seven year old boy… Well ok not a boy but his boy, who now looked no less than forty from the wear his body was enduring. "What's coming Dean?" He asked softly fearing he already knew what was going to be said.

"Remember what we talked about…. I-I want you to ….Sammy…." Dean found his words softer and harder to speak… it was cold….so cold….. His breath, each one hurt more than the one prior to it…. "Sa-Sammy…"

"Yeah Dean I'm here…"

"Cl-close the window…..cold….so cold….."

"Just hang in there alright?" Sam Pushed the gas down even further wishing that he had the power to push it all the way through the floorboard if it would make them get there any faster…. The speedometer reading 115.

"What's coming Dean?" His father repeated softly.

"You're going to have to kill her- I-I'm sorry….."

"Dean!" Sam felt fresh hot tears working their way down his cheeks as he dared to glance into the rearview mirror, his brother's features were now lax his chest rising and falling with so much effort he knew that this was nearly the end… "You are NOT going to go out like this, you hear me? You fight this or I'll kick your ass you prick."

"Sam…." Dean whispered his voice low and shaky…

"Don't…" The tires squealed to the Impala as he turned into the Hotel and shut the engine off… "Don't you fucking dare do you hear me?" He growled jumping out of the car and slamming the door running toward the front office.

Dean couldn't help but smirk only slightly… "I-I think…I think I pissed him off…." He managed half a chuckle before he was thrown into another fit of coughing.

"You know your brother has that sentimental side…" John swallowed back his own tears tilting his son's head up with one hand and wiping at his own eyes with the other… "Deep breaths son…. Deep breaths…."

He paused for a moment before drawing his lip into his mouth and deciding to tell his oldest son about the visit he had received …. "I-I didn't tell your brother this…. But your mother came to me Dean…."

"What…" Fighting to hold on to consciousness the shivering man swallowed hard drawing in another breath….

"She came to me … I was asleep, but I know she was there…. She said something to me, something that I think is going to help you….. She's watching over you son…. So you need to hold in there…. It's not your time yet…."

Dean's head jerked slightly, "What did she say?"

"Not everything is as it seems… under the eye of the protected." he repeated her words exactly as they had been replaying over and over in his mind for the passing hours.

"Protected…." Dean repeated weakly,…. "Sam?…. His visions?"

"I don't know….I'll figure it out okay I want you to worry about you right now…" His words trailed off as Sam opened the back door to the car and carefully lifted his brother into his arms. A feat that would normally seem impossible but right now seemed as easy as lifting an infant from his crib.

"I can walk you know?" Dean quipped with as much defiance in his voice as he could muster.

"You know… you are really starting to get on my nerves with this whole tough guy routine."

"When you stop acting like a girl I'll stop-" He began coughing again loud chest rattling coughs that seemed wrong coming from his exhausted and drained body.

"Let's save the insults until your feeling a little better….." Sam waited for his father to push the door open and stepped inside immediately going toward the bathroom…. "Hot water…. "

"Now you're going to bath me?" Dean's head lulled a little against his brothers shoulder. "Terrific"

"I'm not bathing you…" He grunted setting him down on the toilet and steadying him so he was propped against the counter.. "I'm getting you warm."

Running the bath as warm as it could go Sam knelt down and slid Dean's shoes from his feet before undressing him as quick as he could manage.

"You ever tell anyone about this…And you're Dead…." Sam shook his head and almost smiled until he watched the expression on his brother's face turn to sheer horror…

"You stay the hell away from him!" He snarled pushing Sam backward and into the wall…. "You can't have him…"

"Dean!" Sam's face was stunned as he flew back a good two feet his head smacking hard against the plaster.

"we're gonna kill you…."

Sam rose to his feet his eyes wide as he watched his brothers jaw lock in determination, "YOU'RE DEAD! I'm gonna kill you're ass!" He swatted quickly at the empty air in front of him.

"Shit…DAD!" Sam screamed taking a step forward but leaving a small amount of space between the two of them…

John appeared at the bathroom door seconds later cell phone glued to his ear eyes hopeful as he spoke with the person on the other end…. He let the phone fall to the floor and quickly rushed inside at the sight of his son's naked trembling flesh as he screamed ranting wildly in his brothers direction but obviously not at him….

"Dean!" He warned hoping that maybe his voice would penetrate into wherever his mental state was.

"What's happening to him?"

"She's got him…."

The two frightened men watched in disbelief as Dean's body hunched over with a grunt and as quickly as the fit of delusional hysteria had come on it was gone…..

Sam lunged forward just in time to catch his brother's limp form frowning deeper at the sound of his incoherent soft mumbles as he lifted him and slid him into the tub holding his body up right as he looked back at his father….

"I want her dead…." He stated coldly, "I want to use her bones as toothpicks until the day I die…" He then turned back to his nearly incoherent brother and sighed staring at his face wishing the color would return to him, even just a little, a small sign of hope that he was going to make it…. A small inkling that they really could pull through anything together, that Dean really was that strong…. "We're gonna beat here Dean… together, you and I…"

Dean showed no response his eyes blinking slowly face lax and straight ahead.

Remembering the phone call he was on John leaned down and picked up the small phone holding it to his ear. "Charles….I'm here,… Give me answers and give them to me now…." He demanded.

The man on the other end of the phone spoke briefly receiving a few affirmative responses from Mr. Winchester before their conversation finally ended….

"Tell me that was the call we were waiting for…." Sam asked hopefully brows raised in his dad's direction as he heard the flip of his closing cell phone and turned around.

"Charles Fulton down in Omaha…" John nodded, "He said that the reason we have found next to nothing is that this witch, also known as…Mal Verdadera más oscura."

"The Darkest True Evil?" Sam asked questioningly receiving a nod from his father in agreement

"Dates back to about 3000 B.C. which is older than we originally thought and older than most demons we have ever faced…. She feeds on her victims robbing them of their sanity, steeling there vision and locking them in darkness with nothing but her image and the images that she placed inside their minds for them to see…."

"Such as our murders?"

"Exactly." John whispered. "Then she sets them astray on the streets where most will eventually go insane and find a way to end their lives, or they will end up locked in a straight jacket and held in an asylum until minds lost and bodies weak,…"

"Did he say how to kill her?" Sam asked growing impatient, "Did he say anything about anything that is going to help Dean?"

"Things that have tried and failed, stake burning, rock salt. Concentrated iron rounds…..Spanish binding rituals…."

"And…."

"Rumor has it there is only one way she will die…. The swing of a blade, on the sixth night of her feeding cycle from her latest victims blood."

"Oh…." Sam swallowed.

"There's more…. "

"After all this there's more?"

"They say that the sickness that she spreads through her victims takes exactly six days to over run them….And that on the sixth night… The same night she is to be killed, they will perish into the depths of madness."

"Which would be why no one has killed her…" Sam glanced down at his brother and mumbled. "We only have 48 hours left… and there is nothing we can do but wait?" He grabbed a towel and slowly lifted his brother from the tub. Dean still wordless and motionless with fear. "There has to be another way…."

"I wish it were that simple…"

"Even if he survives to the sixth day…. He can't fight her…. Look at him Dad…."

"Sammy?…." Dean whispered clawing at his brothers arm a little sounding as though he had just woken from some sort of long sleep as he was set down on to the bed….

"I'm here…." Sam slid him under the covers not bothering or having the strength to help dress him.

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?" John asked sitting on his son's bed side feeling a small amount of strength from the fact that there was at least some hope from Charles news.

"No…."

"It's okay, you just rest, we've got a lead now, and were going to get this figured out."

"A lead?"

"Yes."

"Is it from what mom told you?"

Sam's eyes shot up and he looked at his father confused, "Mom?"

"Shit…" Dean cursed and swallowed fighting to sit up a little leaning against the headboard, cursing himself for slipping up.

"What's he talking about?" Sam pressed.

"Nothing- Sammy I'm just delusional."

"Bullshit." Sam's cheeks grew warm, "Are you keeping something from me? Something that could help out? Something that I should know?"

"I-I didn't think it was important…"

"Yet you told it to my sick brother and worried him with it!"

"I thought it might help him hold on is all…"

"You never trust me with anything…. You treat me like I'm still a child… Like I need to be protected all the damn time…" Sam snapped getting up from his spot next to the bed a deep look of discontent on his face.

"Sammy please…." Dean mumbled softly the sound of his brothers loud voice not easing any pain in his delicate condition as he rubbed his temples….

"This is bull and you know it Dean."

"That's Enough." John rose to his feet face stern, "We will discuss this later, now you need to realize that if I don't tell you something there is a reason for it, you and your brother are on a need to know basis alright…. No more and no less…."

"Wait!" The younger man's jaw locked as he stepped forward closing the gap between his father and he . "You receive a message from mom, from our dead mother, that might help him out, and you feel like hiding it? A need to know basis my ass…."

"Sam!" Dean warned,.

"You're never going to change are you old man, just when I finally started to think we were building on something…. That you trust me…"

"I do trust you."

"Right." Sam shook his head glaring, "We all know that there's only one son that you trust and it sure as hell isn't me…. Not now and not ever….

" SAM!" Dean repeated his voice booming so loud it bounced off the walls and echoed.

"I should never have called you, it's not like we haven't done this on our own before…. Hell He was dying and you couldn't even be bothered to show up… I took care of him, I healed him, not you… me…"

The tension was so think in the room that even a chainsaw could not penetrate it as Dean fought against the nausea in his head and rose to his feet throwing his hands up in the air unsteadily his head bowing as he swallowed biting back passing out right then and there everything inside of him shattered and weak… "SHUT UP! B-BOTH …..SHUT UP…." He growled gripping the bedside table his legs shaking, "I do-don't have enough left in me to handle the two of you at each others throats alright…. So- so Sam… I need you to trust dad on this alright…… and- and…." He gripped his head lightly flashes of her wrinkly face coming to and from his eyelids…. "Dad…."

"Easy…" Sam let his eyes finish the conversation as they tore into his fathers soul stepping forward and holding his brother up….

"Dad…. Sam's right…. You need to… You need…to trust him, he knows… what he's doing alright? We've been fighting these damn things for over a year and he's strong enough to hold his own….Man this is like the worse drunken spell I've ever experienced times two…" He mumbled the last part softly.. "Only I don't have the pleasure of waking up next to a beautiful woman…. Just some old hag…."

"You're funny…" Sam sighed, "Now get your freezing cold ass back in bed."

"Since when do you give the orders little woman…."

"Since now?"

"Well can I at least put some clothes on? This is not the most dignifying position I've ever been in standing here with my family jewels exposed for all of you to see… Might as well throw that whole privacy thing out the damn window you know?"

"Alright… Alright…."

"Thank you."

"Get him some clothes would you…please?"

John cleared his throat resisting the urge to reprimand his son for the attitude in his voice as he shifted through the duffel bag and grabbed out a pair of sweats and a sweatshirt tossing them up on to the bed.

"Thank you."

"So… Tell me more about this witch…."

"Her name is, Mal Verdadera más oscura "

"And… to those of us who speak English that would be?"

"The darkest true evil…" Sam slid the sweatshirt over his head, "Now back in bed PLEASE."

"well… That sounds promising…. How do we kill her?"

"It's not that simple…." John cleared his throat. "The legend goes that only the swing of a blade, on the sixth night of her feeding cycle from her latest victims blood, will send her back to hell."

"Okay sooo ….how long does that give us…."

"48 hours…."

"I can hold out that long…" He tried to sound confident.

"I'm afraid it might be out of your control…"

"what the hell are you talking about…. This is not the time for your coded speeches dad?"

"The way it works…" John sighed setting himself down on the foot of the bed… "She's not going to kill you….. At least that's not her usual agenda… She's going to drive you mad"

"well that's good to know, seeing as how she's already making a go of it…. Did you find any first hands accounts anything we can go off of? Anything to help me out here."

"No…" Sam exhaled, "Your not listening… She's going to basically devour your…sanity until theres nothing left…. Your already losing touch with reality Dean weather you chose to accept it or not, she's not going to stop until your completely gone…. You won't be able to hold on she's to strong…. There will be nothing left of you by the sixth night…."

"Once again with the comfort." Dean shook his head rolling his neck from side to side, "This honesty thing is buckets o' fun."

"We're just trying to prepare you…"

"I know…."

"The only good news about this whole thing is that she's only coming for you in the mental sense, she's never taken physical form with her victims after there initial capture, so physically your safe…."

"Well it's good to know I'll be in perfect shape when you deliver me to the looney bin then ."

"We would never take you to one of those places…. I wouldn't allow it…."

"You will if it gets bad enough-"

"No!"

"YES DAMNIT! You will because I say you will, if it comes down to it your not going to be watching over me feeding me and changing my diapers…. In fact… if you won't…. I'll take care of it myself…"

"It's not going to come to that!" John growled growing angrier and angrier as the conversation progressed, "I won't allow it, I vowed to protect boys and I'm going to do it… Do you hear me? Until my last breath I will fight to save you…."

"_How far is he willing to go to keep that promise?" _ She was back in full force the conversation in the room dulling to background noise as her voice enveloped his ears…

"_I'm not listening to you anymore…." _Dean thought to himself without uttering a word, _"I told you before, you can't have me…."_

And without a moments hesitation the visions were back carved into his eyelids…

_his brothers blue lips as she strangled the life from his body, his eyes begging and pleading for help as they tore down deep into his brothers soul… Then Limp he fell to the floor his head resting on his brothers foot eyes staring up at him_.

Dean's heart skipped a beat in his chest his hand gripping tight enough to his brothers arm to make the young man wince. "Sam…" He choked through gritted teeth as sweat found it's way down his forehead his entire body tense.

"It's not real… whatever she's showing you it's not real… I'm here….I'm not going anywhere… She's not going to get me…." He used his free hand to whip the sweat from his brothers brow in a soothing motion,

"I know…. I know…." Dean mumbled to himself not even sure at this point if his words were loud enough to be heard, or if they were only in his head.

"_Dean…." His mothers face came back to him now, just as it had the first day in that cave, so soft so soothing as she touched his forehead wiping a few stray hairs from the sweat. "It's okay baby… Let go… they don't need you now, you don't need to be strong…. You're weak… It's not your fault…" She smiled softly, so kindly, her face filled with the love only a mother can give… "Let go Dean." He could feel her lips on his forehead and tears… those pesky tears had returned to his eyes._

"Mom…." His voice dropped… "Mommy…"

"_I'm here son, I won't leave you, just please do what's right, let go, you know they are going to be happier without you…. You're holding them back…."_

"I'm sorry…."

"Damn-it…." Sam growled shaking his brother gently watching his face contort a mirror to his inner struggle. "Dean… Fight her…. She's not mom…."

"She's here Sam, don't you see her?"

"No Dean…. She's not…. She's not here, she's not mom…" He repeated, "You have to trust me on this alright? She's not our mother… And whatever she's saying to you its not true… it's all lies…."

"She's going to take care of me now…."

"Dean… NO!"

"Son… Don't you give into that thing she's not your mother…."

"I'm sorry…."

_I don't like this chapter in the least, but I had no idea how to get up to the conclusion of the story which will be the next ½ chapters so please let me know your opinions on the matter and let me know what you're thinking._


	7. Chapter 7

-1_Read on to see what is going to happen, I thank you endlessly for your interest in this story and I love the out pour of critiques that have been coming in.  
_

-Part 6- Hell's Grasp-

"Do Something!" Sam looked from his trembling and somewhat comatose appearing brother to his father who was sitting at the foot of the bed nearly frozen in fear. The young man's eyes pleading, "He's Your son!" He cupped Dean's face back into his palm forcing himself to look at him, study every inch of him as if his brother was going to be able to see what he was doing.

"Dean, come on, she's not mom, and you know it….. Come back to me buddy."

"Your brothers right…" John's voice shook as he moved up further on to the bed, "I told you before son, your mother came to me, and she is watching over you, you know her better than that Dean, she would never ask you to give up, not on yourself and sure as hell not on your family, your little brother and I…. He needs you Dean…. Now you get back here right now and that's an order."

_  
Covered in a dense fog, everything surrounding him having a very realistic feel to it, Dean ran faster and faster toward his mother's voice, she was calling for him from…. Somewhere… And he was going to find her, she told him she was going to protect him now, he was going to have her back, they were going to be together…_

And then there it was like voice far from beyond wherever he was… calling to him as he turned down another smoke filled dead end that looked just like the last 15 he had already traveled.

"Dean Don't you dare leave me… She's not our mother, and you know that…. You can't just let go like this… Get the hell back here…." His brother's voice was frightened…. Trembling with tears as he spoke in a pleading tone….

"I'm sorry Sammy…." He repeated again his feet haulting as he came to a cross road, right, left or forward… Everything the witch had done to him, every pain he had suffered was growing duller and duller with every step he took further from the sound of his father and brother calling to him… 

He was even beginning to forget about the whole situation, a feeling of peace and serenity enveloping him as he stood there before the three way entrance into wherever he was supposed to go… His flesh tingling, soul light, this was how life was supposed to be…..

"Mom?" He called out into the silence waiting for her to answer, to tell him where to go as he studied the walls around himself taking a closer look, Each wall told a story…. Pictures, like the Indians used to use….

Dean studied them carefully smirking at first as he saw a young boy, well… what he thought was to be a boy… it was kind of hard to tell it being a stick figure and all…. He seemed happy… Strong,…. Dean could just tell he was… and then suddenly… The smirk fell from Dean's lips and he swallowed hard, the pictures telling his story just as it had unfolded...

Hanging…. Lights…. Eyes burning…. Sammy Dying…. Death…. Cold…blind, cold, cold... Sammy, gone……"SAMMMMMMMMM!" He could feel his heart racing in his chest as he turned to run back, back wherever he came from… only to find it impossible…. His knees felt weak as he allowed himself alone and lost in his own mind with no idea where he was… painful memories flooding back to him like a hurricane…. To collapse here in the center of nothingness, with the three roads in front of him, and no way to go back,…..

"Sammy….. God… SAMMMMMM... DADDDD" 

Sam's heart panged, as he watched his brother's head jerk a little in his grasp his mouth opening as panting breaths escaped him a low rumble of a whisper coming from his lips and Sam had to lean in close to make out the words….. "Sammy…. I'm sorry…. I'm so sorry,….. Help me please Sammy Please….."

"I'm here Dean…" He whispered as he took his brothers lax hand and placed it to his face, moving his fingers around for him, and wondering if he could even feel anything, or if his body was simply as numb as his mind at this point…. "Try Dean… Try…. You have to fight it….."

John was now pacing the room cell phone pasted to his ear as he watched his sons' cracking, breaking right there before his eyes. He was on the phone with Omaha Charles again, begging, pleading for more to go off of, even though in his heart he knew if there was he would have known about it already….

"I'm Losing my son here Chuck, you have to give me answers!" He growled and only a moment later closed his phone and set it down on the coffee table with a long sigh as if it was the hardest motion he had ever made. He then returned to the bedside placing his hand on his son's knee and rubbing it lightly… "What's he saying?"

"I think he's trapped…." Sam swallowed feeling defeated, "We- we're really losing him Dad, I can feel it…."

"He's strong…. He's going to find his way out of there…." John knew it was lame, but he also knew even lame words of comfort worked better than no words at all at this point…..

_  
Catching the faint sound of his father's voice Dean rose back to his feet, head spinning against the images, fighting to focus on his father's voice…. Where it was coming from…. As the room spun around and around the words sounding like a bad AM radio station loud and distorted filled with static…._

"Keep talking dad…." He whispered to himself, "Just keep talking…."

"No one is this strong dad… look at him….."

"SAM! I hear you Sammy!" Dean screamed as he looked down at his hand, feeling something against it, something in his palm, something smooth yet covered in stubble….

Move your hand…… Move your hand…. He thought to himself, but now that he was concentrating on it, now that there was something in it, the feat seemed impossible….

His index finger, then his middle finger, then his ring finger, each one seeming to weight a ton and a half as he moved them slowly, his body heavy… so heavy as he struggled to move in closer and closer to the voices of his loved ones….

"Dean…. Don't leave me! Come back to your mother DEAN!"

"Sam's Right…." He growled through gritted teeth, his head snapping around, "You're not my mother! And I told you before you can't fucking have me! Now LET ME GO!"

"but-" She appeared before him again there, her breath burning against his flesh as she reached out stroking his face... her sweet innocent motherly eyes slowly shifting…. Changing, into those monstrous evil orbs…. Her soft silky flesh wrinkling….. "I've already got you…"

Sam felt his brother's hand move slightly against his flesh and managed a very small smile, as he cupped his hand harder to his face and nodded, "I'm here Dean I'm here….. Come on now…. You're a fighter…. You can do this…. I'm here…."

John gripped his son's free hand holding it to his lips and closing his eyes, "45 more hours son…. I know it's hard…. I know it's hard but you've got to hang in there, you've got to come back…"

Watching his brother's facial expression darken Sam nearly cried out in fear as Dean's head and body began to thrash his mumbles getting louder but still in audible….

"Dean no…" He whispered under his breath shaking his head as he felt his brothers fingers rip at his cheek his father's grip immediately tightening on his son's hand.

"NO DEAN!" Sam repeated again this time as he climbed on to the bed and on top of his brother straddling him like one would a horse one leg on each side of him sitting on his torso to force his body to stop thrashing as a small trail of blood found it's way down his cheek from the scratch his brother had put there.

His nostril's flared as he gripped him by the shoulder's anger and determination swallowing him whole in a matter of a few seconds. He was not going to lose his brother not like this…

_  
Dean tried and tried to get away , but no matter how bad he wanted to no matter how much he fought to free himself he was stuck there, paralyzed by something…. Fear maybe... staring into her eyes…. Staring at her as she looked into him, down deep, deeper than the soles of his feet, and ripped him apart from the inside…._

The pain so unbearable his face contorted, as his limbs flailed, but still, he could not get away, no matter how much pain he cried out in, he was stuck there, and she was not going to let him go….

Weak and afraid Dean let the tears fly from his eyes, reverting himself back to a child…. His mother, his real mother holding tight to him as he panicked about the monster living under his bed….

She held tighter and tighter, until the young boys sobs eased and he was calm wrapped there in her arms safe from all the world…. Believing nothing could ever harm him…. Or his baby brother, who even at that age, there asleep in his crib Dean knew he would have to protect. Sam….. His brother, the most important thing in his life…. Sam….

"Fight it…" He whispered to himself as his brothers voice broke through again booming loud against the walls like a megaphone at a football game…  


"GIVE HIM BACK TO ME YOU DAMN HAG, LET GO OF MY BROTHER!" He screamed so loud that his cheeks were flushed huddled over brother, there on top of his body like he was more a rug than a human being screaming into his face, his arms shaking to keep hold of the squirming man, the boys' father teary eyed simply watched..

Wanting his youngest son to get it out, feel some sort of power,…. Drain his frustrations… because John knew, one way or another before this was over, they were going to build again. "DEAN YOU GET YOUR SORRY AS BACK HERE RIGHT NOW… DO YOU HEAR ME YOU LOSER ASS SONOFABITCH!"

_  
"I-I HEAR YOU SAMMY!" Dean's voice was just as loud, figuring maybe if he could hear his brother, his brother might be able to hear him, maybe he wasn't really as trapped as he appeared to be and there was a crack somewhere, a break that he could be heard through._

"he can't hear you…." She snarled….

Dean's eyes burned like a thousand fires as he grunted loudly against her forces bringing his hand up and prying her fingers from his face shoving her backwards... sending her to the ground before looking down at her, "You know, you are really starting to get on my last damn nerve,… " He stood on her with one foot to hold her down his dark brown eyes staring at her proving that he was now the dominate one..

"First…. You capture me…. Okay I can deal with that,…. Then you take my eyes…. That's alright too…. But then you did something that no one does….." He pushed down on her chest a little harder wondering where this strength was coming from, how this power was suddenly his, but of course not looking a gift horse in the mouth….

"You made me believe that my baby brother was dead… that you killed him, and that it was my fault…….And now… Now you want to take me away from them! I don't think so bitch… I'm going to get out of this twisted dream of yours, and together we are going to kill you,… We are going to bound you, gag you and cut off your head like a Christmas turkey…."

The witches face was confused, nearly frightened as he looked down at her with so much will, so much strength and power like she was no more than an ant… this was not supposed to be happening, she was supposed to be the one torturing him not the other way around….

He slowly let his foot off and turned running back toward the light…. Back toward his brother, his father and his life….

"Dad….Dad…." Sam's voice was laced with excitement as he released his hold on his brothers shoulder's ever so slightly. Dean's emotions and body calming his head stirring he groaned softly….

"Sammy?" He whispered hardly audible feeling his surroundings familiarize once more, yet strangely feeling like there was a six ton weight on his chest….

"I'm here Dean…. I'm here,…."

"Why the hell are you sitting on me?" He made a weak attempt to push him off and Sam smiled with a chuckle….

"Well you didn't think I was going to let you go without a fight now did you?"

"Where exactly was I going?"

"Let's never find out shall we?" His father smiled wiping the remainder of tears from his eyes.

"Dad?"

"I'm here son….."

"Can you tell Sammy to get off me now…?"

John smiled for the first time since this whole ordeal had begun shaking his head, he knew that there was still much more fighting to be done, but at least for now… for this moment his son was safe, his son was back where he belonged….

Sam climbed off his brother before helping him to a sitting position keeping the blanket around his slowly heating flesh, watching miraculously as the color returned to his cheeks…. "What the hell happened in that head of yours?"

Dean shook his head a little before shrugging, "I-I don't know…. I don't remember much…. Just that….I was running…. And mom, well I thought it was mom, she was calling for me to come to her…. And….And then….. I heard you dad… and you Sam… and I had to come back to you, but I couldn't…."

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly rubbing his temples, "And uh, then she was there…. And she had some hold on me, and then I felt strong…. Real strong, and I over powered her, it was like whatever spell she had over me was gone…."

"Can you see anything?"

Dean couldn't help but smile at the hope filled innocence in his brothers overly excited voice as he shook his head…. "Not so much as a mole on your ugly face dude…"

"That's okay, one thing at a time…. You're back with us for now…. "

"How long to go until we can kill this wench?"

"43 and a half hours…."

"You mean to tell me that whole nightmare land ordeal only knocked 4 and a half hours off my sentence?"

"I'm afraid so…."

"Fabulous…"

"Hey now, we can do this…. I mean you're feeling stronger now right?"

"A little yeah Sammy…But still I mean…."

"If it happens again... I'll just have to bring you back again…."

"I can't believe you sat on me!"

"Well what was I supposed to do? It's not like you're the clearest thinker when you panic either…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh nothing … mister… I shot Casper in the face…."

"She was trying to rip your heart from your chest!"

"She was a ghost…."

"Shut up." Dean swallowed a little pouting, "See how much effort I put into saving your ass next time dude." He rolled his neck a little bringing his hand to his chest and frowning feeling around for a minute….. "Wh-where's my necklace?" He asked referring to the Egyptian protection scarab pendant he always wore around his neck.

Sam and John both let their eyes wander the room momentarily before John leaned down reaching under the bed slightly and grasping the small silver pendant in his hand, before standing up again…. "It's here son…" He slid it around Dean's neck… It must have fallen off while you were thrashing earlier….

Dean nodded a little ashamed to admit he felt naked without it, such a small insignificant piece of metal…. But he didn't care, it was a part of who he was and right now… in his situation, he wanted things to remain just how he wanted them, the way they always were….

Except of course for this pesky blindness and all….

__

I know that in the show it has yet to be determined exactly what the pendant is that Dean wears around his neck but for the sake of the story I chose the scarab just to be a sucked for detail like I usually am.  



	8. Chapter 8

-1_You all have been so receptive to this story it just makes me want to keep writing and writing…. So I thank you very much for all your responses and I hope the you enjoy the conclusion to this story as much as you have the rest… Let me in on your thoughts…._

_Rosebud_

-Part 7- In Dreams Conclusion Part 1

John sat at the table of the small motel room looking from on bed to the next, both his son's finally resting semi-peacefully, allowing him a moment of rest and relaxation… a moment to gather his thoughts. Taking a sip from his Styrofoam coffee cup… Mary's words still sticking with him, confusing him, taking him around and around in circles like a lost puppy.

He knew what had to be done, he knew what it was up to him to find a way to do, yet he felt like he was going in to this thing blinder than Dean at this point. He had faced so many things in his twenty-three years of demon hunting, the unexplainable, the out right scary, but nothing had ever gotten to him like this….

Running a hand through his hair with a shaky breath he rose to his feet and put down his coffee before sliding on his leather jacket fishing for his keys. The first step, he thought to himself, was going to be finding out exactly what they had to work with, staking out the area, so on and so forth.

Looking at the clock he watched as the bright green numbers changed to 3:43 a.m. only 36 more hours to go…He shot one final glance toward his boys, his heart telling him not leave them, but his head and his gut telling him that he needed to. Bringing them with him on a stake out was going to do nothing for any of them except make things harder…. Create more hard ships for them to find their way through….

With that final thought he stepped outside of the hotel room closing and locking the door behind himself, locking his boys inside, where he hoped and prayed they would find safety…. Even though he knew they wouldn't… That was a fools wish….

- _The road ahead of him was the picture perfect dawn as he drove after and faster, Sam at his side as he glanced into his rearview mirror and saw nothing but road they had already traveled behind them. It felt good to get back behind the wheel of his car, to get back in control of his life, and of course to hunt down as many evil sonsofbitches that they could find…._

_Dean watched as his younger brother slept peacefully, a smile pressed across his lips to accompany whatever dream he was having this time around, "You just rest now Sam…. You deserve it little brother." He whispered toward the sleeping form and cleared his throat._

_He had no idea where the road was taking them now, but none of that mattered, they were safe… Pounding out the beat to AC/DC's highway to hell on the steering wheel quietly Dean had never felt better than he did right at that very moment…._

_And that is of course when he should have realized something was going to go wrong…._

_The car swerved heavily as he gripped the steering wheel, the road before him suddenly becoming nothing more than a painful skull splitting, literally blinding light . He Swallowed hard and fought to scream but nothing would come out, not a sound…. Or even a gasp….. _

_He tried to hit the break as the darkness he was now all to familiar with over took him, but the motion seemed to only make the car go faster…. Head first into some sort of abyss….. His hands flying away from the wheel, something holding them back… something…. No someone…._

"_You didn't think you could get rid of me that easy now…. Did you?" He voice was strong, powerful… her words driving like nails into Dean's chest, thousands of them all at once…. Sending a pain worse than any he had felt before shooting through his whole body. "I'm more powerful than anything you've ever seen before boy… And you really didn't think some sarcastic little speech was going to rid you of me now did you?"_

"_Wh-what?" Dean found himself nearly unable to even whisper the word as he listened to the sound of his heartbeat pounding and pounding faster than a hundred horses racing in an open field._

"_I just had to lay low for a little while…." Her venomous tone lowered a little, "I needed to come back stronger, make you believe I had let you go, it's all in the element of surprise… Even you should know that…."_

_Dean didn't say anything now, hell he couldn't think of a single word to form in response as he suddenly felt her hand on his forehead….. His body glued to the impala's leather seats, unable to move a muscle…. He was helpless, and much more than sure that the attack he had thrown at her before had done nothing but chink her armor… Well and of course piss her off, which only sent her flying back at him, fangs out and wings spread._

_It was like an electrocution through his whole body, as he found the strength to open his mouth and draw in only minimal amounts of air with each gasp, just enough to keep breathing, just enough to tell him he wasn't dead….._

_The cold was back now biting at his flesh causing him to tremble uncontrollably as the power she was pouring into him seemed to grow stronger and strong by the second, making his body and his mind weaker and weaker … "Sammy….Help….." His words were strained as he felt himself letting go… _

_Numb…. Completely… totally… numb, he felt her hand drop from his flesh as he lay there helpless in the darkness._

-Sam's eyes shot open a cold sweat pouring down his face his breath hitching in his throat…. That's when he heard it, the small weak gasps for air from the bed adjacent to his… "Dean." He cried out a little his eyes darting around the room looking for his father who was no where to be found as he jumped up from the bed and was immediately at Dean's side.

His lips were blue as the sky, his face white, eyes wide, his body trembling but not shaking or thrashing like before… features lax, chest rising and falling with the effort of ten men….

"Oh god no…." He mumbled dropping next to him on the bed putting his hand to his face and rubbing it slightly in an attempt to receive a response….

Nothing.

Feeling a lump rise into his throat Sam gagged, "Dean…. No… Damn-it…..You bastard!" He panted the visions from his nightmare flashing through his mind bringing vomit to his mouth, so vivid so real… He watched, he watched every minute of it, and yet he could do nothing….

"Warm…We need to get you warm…" He nodded to himself not more than a minute later fighting against his every instinct to break down, and trying to remain calm, which was proving nearly impossible.

Going to his bed he pulled the blankets from it and went back to his brother… "If you can hear me in there…. You hold on…." He carefully draped the blankets around and under him.

The sounds of the older man's labored breaths sending a haunting chill through Sam's body as he slowly climbed into the bed , lifting his brother's form and climbing behind him sitting down carefully and placing deans body between his legs and holding him, chest to back in an attempt to open his airway, and maybe more so in an attempt to comfort him… even if he knew it was lame, and if Dean knew about it he would probably smack him, and call him a pussy or something else just as offending.

Dean's head lulled slightly to the side against the warmth of his brothers arm resting there like a rag doll as he fought for each breath.

"It's alright…. You hear me…. It's alright….." Sam kept repeating to himself, feeling as though he himself were going crazy… "Keep breathing Dean, keep breathing and we'll find a way through this." His nostrils flared once more, only this time it was fear not anger as alligator tears found their way down his cheeks slow and steady, he made no attempt to fight them off….

Before he knew it, against everything in his exhausted body… Sam found himself once more asleep.

_His surroundings seemed unfamiliar, everything white and foggy, so much so that he began to wonder if he had in fact some how died and was now about to enter the gates of heaven….._

"_Sammy…"_

"_Dean?" Sam questioned whipping his head around to find his brother walking toward him, "What the hell is going on?"_

"_You're dreaming…. I think." Dean whispered the last part._

"_What happened to you?" Sam asked his voice filled with regret, "I-I saw her, I saw the whole thing… the road trip, the spinning car… but I couldn't help you….."_

"_I had no choice…" Dean swallowed a little, "I had no choice but to let go…"_

"_Are you dead!"_

"_Dude… Do I look dead!"_

"_Well… Yes…."_

"_No Sammy, I'm not dead…"_

_Sam's face contorted in confusion finding himself mesmerized by his brothers eyes, finally looking at him, finally seeing him, it seemed like it had been years sense he had seen his brother, his real brother…. "I don't understand… I thought that if she got you… you go insane…."_

"_I am… I will… I mean, I'm not to sure, you know this is usually your department… you're the brains of the operation… but I think that you know… my spiritual self… clings harder to my sanity than my… other self…." Dean grunted, "damn… I wish I could explain this better for you Sammy…. But I can't… I just I need you to know that I'm slipping faster now…. I can feel it…."_

"_You have to keep holding on." Sam pleaded, "Just a little longer…."_

"_I'm trying…. But I think you and dad might have been right about this one, she's to strong, I can't control it…. And…I think I pissed her off… " He smirked a little with the end of his statement. _

"_Leave it to you piss off the most powerful thing we've ever faced." Sam's retort was dry, masking his fear, "Are you in pain?" He asked fearful of the answer_

_Dean could see the fear in Sam's eyes and shook his head, "Not now, no…. inside my body…. When I go back there…. " Dean shook his head, "I need you to listen to me now…."_

"_Okay- Okay what?" Sam nodded._

"_If things… go south…. You are going to have to-"_

"_Screw you!"_

"_Sammy please, promise me…. I don't know if I'll be able to come to you again, I need you to make me this promise dude."_

"_Alright…" Sam nodded reluctantly…. _

"_I don't want you wiping up my droll and shit do you hear me? If it gets to that you cap me, and don't you dare feel bad about it."_

_Sam nodded his face stern, "It's not going to come to that…. We'll find a way to kill her…."_

"_How only my blood can kill her" He stopped, "Not everything is as it seems… under the eye of the protected."_

"_What?" Sam asked growing more and more confused by the minute._

"_I don't know…. That's important though…."_

"_Dean? Do you want to die?"_

"_What! Hell no, of course not, what kind of question is that!"_

"_Then why are you surrendering so easily…?"_

"_Easily! Where the hell have you been these past few days Sam, there is nothing easy about this situation, and you know that, now come on…. I'm just telling you… It's my job to protect you not the other way around…."_

"_Why do you always do that?"_

"_Do what?_

"_Treat me like I'm a child, like it's your job to protect me…."_

"_It is…." Dean frowned a little feeling his insides begin to turn a little his body weakening…. "Sammy…."_

"_Dean… What's happening?" He watched as his brothers image right there before him began to fade away…. _

"_You're waking up….." Dean's voice grew faint, and as an after thought, his will to live poking through maybe, Dean's voice grew louder, "Don't give up on me…."_

- "Sam….Sam…."

"Sam's eyes flew open, "Dean…"

"No son, it's me…" John frowned trying to piece together the image before him, kicking himself for leaving….. "What the hell happened while I was gone…."

"She's got him, he's trapped…." He whispered, "Inside…, but somehow in dreams…. In my Dreams…He comes to me…. "

"He does?"

"I don't know, we can't explain it…. But he says that he can feel himself growing weaker, soon she's going to have all of him, he can feel it, he can feel her taking his memories…. His sanity…." He paused, "Where were you?"

"I went back to the cave…." John cleared his throat, "I needed to see what we were dealing with…."

"And what did you find out…?"

"It was empty…"

"What!" Sam's eyes grew dark… saddened, "No, that was our only lead….."

John shook his head, "Not our only lead…..Maybe this connection… this power between you and Dean, is actually a good thing, if she is connected to him…. Then he in turn in some way has to be connected to her as well…."

"How is he going to tell us dad look at him….."

"He's going to tell you…" John nodded, "When he comes to you again…"

"How do you know he'll be bale to come to me again…"

"He will… He can't leave you alone, unprotected, he'll use every ounce of himself to watch over you…." John's voice was confident as he rested his hand on his still son's face, "We're not letting go of you son…."

Dean's body jerked again his head shifting as he took in one sharp breath then another 5 or 6 times right in a row fighting against the gruesome and devouring images in his mind….

"Dad…. There's more…."

"What is it?"

"He made me promise…. That uh, that if it comes to it…. I'll relieve him of his suffering…"

"That doesn't sound much like your brother…."

"He's tired… can't you tell, he's a fighter, but no one should have to fight this hard for this long…."

"We're not going to kill him…"

Sam nodded wordlessly…. "How long, do we have now?"

"28 hours…. Give or take a few minutes here and there…."

Sam frowned deeply causing lines to form on the sides of hs mouth as he felt his brother's shaking worsen his head jerking back into his collar bone repeatedly… over and over again a screech irrupting from his lips, a cry of pain, as he was thrown with an over whelming power into convulsions…. "What the-"

"He's having some kind of seizure…" John stated almost blankly as he reached over steadying his son's head and grabbing a piece of blanket forced it into his mouth so that his tongue wouldn't find it's way down his throat.

"She's doing this to him…. She knows he came to me…" Sam held tight to his brothers limbs. "She's torturing him…. His body…. Making the pain unbearable, detaching him from us… from reality…."

John didn't respond as he watched the shaking seize and stood up going to the bathroom to get some washcloths and water….

Sam ran his fingers through his brothers hair soothingly as he watched his lips trembling, he was weak… so weak, it was a state that Sam was not used to… "You'll be alright…." He found himself saying again for the thousandth time. As he watched Dean's sightless eyes blinking rapidly up at him, head still locked in Sam's grasp. "You'll be alright."


	9. Chapter 9

-1It's all coming together now, and ready to wrap up, but I did want to let you all know that I am already in the works of another story…. So yeah after this one is over there will be more. Anyway Thank you so much for your responses and the wonderful feedback.

-Part 7-Lullaby Conclusion part 2

Sam could feel the relief wash over him like a comforting blanket as slowly Dean's body relaxed, his eyes closing, the trembling of his flesh subsiding…. He was asleep, finally from the appearance on his face, Sam knew that this was a mind numbing rest, and that his suffering was over for the time being. He watched Dean's chest rise and fall easily, picking up a slow steady rhythm… "Good" He whispered to himself…. "Very… good."

John stood in the doorway that lead from the bathroom into the small hotel room, leaning against it he let a silent breath escape him, a general relief surging through his body as well… Eyes glued to his son he began to thank the stars and the heaven above for the few moments, even if that's all they were going to get, of mercy on Dean's soul.

Noticing his fathers presence, Sam managed a little half smile looking toward him trying to mask everything that was already rebuilding below the surface, trying to put up a front like his brother always did, play the strong one, the hero…. But that of course was Dean's department and Sam as well as his father knew he was not succeeding in his attempt.

"He's asleep." His whisper was nearly as silent as the air surrounding them as he carefully climbed out of the bed, moving slower than a snail to keep from disturbing his brothers much awaited rest.

After resituating the blankets around Dean, his knees wobbling, his body wavering, Sam made his way across the room and slowly sat down in one of the small wooden chairs placed there.

"For now." His father added, as he took the seat next to him and placed a strong comforting hand on his knee, "I don't know how much more of this any of us can handle."

"Dad?"

John let his eyes study his son, "hm?"

"If- If we do fight this off… He's gonna be okay right? I mean you know, he'll be normal again won't he?"

It took a minute for john to respond his words, his voice filled with hesitation. "I don't know son."

Sam didn't like that answer as he nodded mechanically, as if he were no more than a machine, before wiping his hand over his face hard, in a tired and stress filled motion…. "I-I have to go back to him." He whispered clearing his throat, no matter how not fond he was of the idea, he needed to check on him, see for himself what kind of condition he was in after the latest ravaging attack on his mind and soul…. "I have to… We have to know he's okay." His eyes traveled from where they were resting on the sleeping form of his brother in bed, toward his father, catching sight of the small white bottle of sedatives in the process…

Reaching for it his fingers grasped the bottle and wrapped around it tightly, only to be stopped by a slightly bigger hand his….

His fathers, skin warm, hold firm. "You be careful in there…" He didn't even try to mask the fear in his voice as he spoke his eyes nearly pleading with his youngest, "The last thing we need right now is for both of you to end up slaves to her powers and fighting to hang on…. Do you hear me, you get in there, you scope it out, you check on your brother and you get the hell out so we can work on this…. That's an order."

Sam popped two of the small red pills into his mouth without so much as another word, washing them down with what remained of a cup of cold stale coffee, causing his face to go sour in expression.

Making his way to the bed he knew it wouldn't take long for the drugs to kick in, he had seen the power they had over Dean, and he had only taken one of them.

Resting his head on the pillow he sighed and slowly, moments later his brother's face the only thing he could find to concentrate on, he could feel sleep over taking him his eye lids drifting to a close.

_  
"DEAN!" He called out as loud as he could the minute his eyes opened again and he found himself once more wading his way through the heaven like white fog of what he assumed to be his brothers mind. His eyes trying as best they could to see through the clouds of it surrounding him. "DE-" He began again but quickly silenced himself…._

A soft song could be heard floating through the air, That voice, Sam knew that voice, vaguely, but he could remember it somehow…

The melody filled his ears and a chill ran down his spine. "What the hell?" He paused for a minute to listen, He knew he knew that voice as it enveloped him… He could feel it inside himself somewhere….

And then it hit him….

Breaking into a sprint he followed the direction he believed it to be coming from, which is no easy task when all you have surrounding you for miles and miles is thick dense white shit.

Running, running and running, yet never growing breathless… Searching and searching , the music slowly growing louder.

His heart seized to beat as he pulled in close enough, discovering what he was looking for, his feet stopping in their tracks, when they…. When she came into view.

Dean lay there, his head in her lap, and even from where he stood Sam could see the pain still burning across his relaxed features... his facial muscles twitching endlessly as his lips moved quickly forming words that for the moment could not be heard, his knuckles white as he gripped her robe between his fingers… His eyes, his eyes though, were relaxed, calmed as he looked up at her, with a child like gaze praying for her to stay there with him, to help him through this even if he couldn't ask for it…

Her face was soothing as she returned his gaze, looking down at him, her bright eyes filled with compassion and comfort as her fingers worked their way through his hair… The song of an angel flowing from her lips.

"Hush little baby, don't say a word… Momma's gonna buy you a mocking bird… and if that mocking bird don't-"

"Y-YOU GET THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM….." Sam's voice shook uncontrollably through gritted teeth as he inhaled sharply… Be strong he kept telling himself… be strong as he took a step in closer.

"Sammy…." Her face tilted up a little, her hand continuing to run through Dean's hair. "Oh Sammy…" Her tone was laced with happiness as she studied him her lip quivering only a little.

Fighting against his own emotions, Sam shut his eyes as tightly as he could breaking the gaze between mother and son….. "This is just a trick…." He mumbled to himself.

"It's no trick son…" She tried to reassure him.

"You Are NOT my mother, my mother is dead…."

"Yes Sammy, she is…. " Dean's words were soft and Sam knew it was taking more than a little effort for him to speak his body growing listless, his voice weak… "She is…"

"Y-you don't know what you're saying." Sam retorted his voice unsure as he dropped down to his knees trying to ignore the eyes of this thing as he could feel them watching him, looking through him... and into him… "The witch has you…."

"Sammy…" She whispered

"YOU SHUT UP!" He snapped back quickly, his eyes growing wide as he watched Dean's expression change, in what could have been quicker than a flash of light, the relaxed calmness that was found in his eyes was now gone as they moved from side to side along with his head, his knuckles now gripping so tight to their mothers robe that Sam swore had this been the real word blood would seep from them…. His whole body was now ridged and tight

"Trees are opening….." He snapped his neck toward his brother locking eyes with him, "Hell is coming….to the earth…. There is no safety now… The light will take us she will take us all, and we will be useless against her power… strong…. So strong….. No one can defeat her…. Hell is coming, coming for me…. Hell is coming to swallow the earth, and the earth will then travel to the stars…. The stars…. No peace to be found there,….. Eternal damnation … it burns…"

His eyes were so vacant, his expression lifeless as he babbled softly blinking heavily face contorting into pain, "Thoughts…. Thoughts so many thoughts swimming through the fires of hell inside my head…." It was as though he didn't even know that his brother was there anymore…. As though he were spouting from some mythological book…. 

"Shhhhhhh…." Mary rested her hand on both sides of his face tilting his head back to look at her as she spoke to him in that same calm and soothing tone letting her finger run across his cheek gently. "It's okay Dean mommy is here with you, you just relax my son…" Her tone was warm and welcoming to his ears as he still continued to babble the volume lowering to below a whisper. She began stroking his head again trying to massage the madness from his brain, taking her free hand and lacing her fingers with his.

"Wh-what the hell are you doing to him!"

"Sammy….Please.."

"Don't call me that!" He growled, he was confused himself, so confused as he tried and tried to keep his eyes from hers, she sounded like his mother, she looked like his mother,... from what he could remember anyway…. And Dean, Dean trusted her,…. But Dean…Dean's sick he doesn't know the difference between reality and madness the lines of his world are blurred…

Sam blinked rapidly swallowing, "This cannot be"

"Son…." Mary cooed soothingly, that word wrapping around Sam comfortingly as he felt himself giving into her only in the slightest, but still he would not look at her…. "Son listen to me, if this were one of her tricks…. You would not be able to see me. She cannot create images in the minds of those who have never laid eyes no her…."

"How-How do I know you are telling me the truth? How am I supposed to know exactly who you are?"

"Look into your heart Sam…."

Against the voices screaming and pleading for him not to in his head, Sam let his eyes wander up to meet hers once more, locking them there ….. Her gaze so concentrated in love, he could see the purity of her heart, he could remember the love she had given him…. And he wish he could stay there looking at her, with her forever…..

"Mom…" He choked out in a whisper, tears forming in his eyes and spilling over as if everything were moving in slow motion….

She nodded a little a small smile, a gentle smile pressing at the corners of her mouth now, as she looked at her baby boy…..

But then it faded, and Sam could see the worry behind her eyes, the pain and the uncertainty . "I need you to listen to me…."

"Tell me how to help him…. Please give me the answers we have been searching for" He pleaded with her trying to drowned out the sounds of his brother's senseless babble by raising his voice a little,

"You have to be the one Sammy, You're running out of time…." Sam swore he saw one single tear fall from her eye, "I was sent here to protect your brother, to watch over him… and pull him through this, his suffering became too great…. But even now son, even now she leaks through to him, I cannot hold her off forever…."

"Tell me how to save him." Sam brought his hand up resting it on Dean's arm and rubbing it lightly forcing himself to take a long look at him, to truly see him, and see what this bitch had done, give him a reassurance of what he was fighting for….

He breathed out lightly when he heard the babbles from his lips growing louder, he began to shush him quietly "Sh, it's okay… You're okay now, mom is here with you, and dad and I are going to find a way to help you…."

"Fire….. Fire of hell, protect us Sammy…. Fires bring us to an end…." Dean shifted a little.

"I cannot tell you anymore than I already have son." Mary's heart was pained he could feel it as she spoke pulling her hand from Dean's hair and cupping it around Sam's cheek lightly. "My baby boy…. Such a warriors heart you possess inside of you, let it be your guide…. You will find your answers…. If you only look beyond what you see…."

With her hand pressed up against his cheek it was as though a power was sent rushing through his body, he felt strong again,... reassured... closing his eyes against her palm….. Relaxing into her…

Leaning over he could feel her lips against his forehead as one final whisper came into his ear….. "The eye of the protected Sam… remember…."

Sam's eyes flew open with a start his breath hitching in his throat his cheek still warm from his mother's palm as he sat up…..

"Well?…." His father's voice cut through his memory as it replayed the events that had just taken place….

"He's--- He's okay…." Sam swallowed allowing his glassy eyes to look up toward his father offering him a soft smile,

"What is it Sammy?"

"She's…. she's there with him dad, he's okay….."

"She who… Who is there with him Sam?"

"Mom,…." Sam cleared his throat and stood up from the bed making his way back to his brothers side… "Mom is there, protecting him…."

"Are you sure?" John's face shifted a little as he rose to go and stand next to his sons', "Are you sure this wasn't just one of her mirages?"

"No dad, trust me, this was mom, I could feel it, she's there with him…. She's protecting him, buying us time….."

John felt the air fall from his lungs at the thought of it, his wife, their mother and he were working together to fend this thing off… to protect their boys, and that gave John a whole new level of comfort,…. "How is he?"

Sam frowned a little and set his palm on top of his brothers hand grasping it lightly…. "He's- He's…."

"Sam…How is he?"

"He's nearly gone now, nothing he was saying to me made any sense dad, and half the time it was as though he didn't even know I was there….. I mean he did, and then he didn't…. It was just weird seeing him like that…."

"What did your mother say?"

"She uh…" Sam swallowed rubbing his thumb along his brothers still chilled flesh and rubbing the bridge of his nose with his free hand…. "She says that this is up to me….. That I will find the answer if I know where to look……She says that…. That we don't have much time and to remember the eye of the protector….."

Protector…..Sam froze giving his brothers hand a gentle squeeze as everything flashed before his eyes, the pieces falling together like a 2000 piece puzzle…. Flashes and words mixing and melding in his mind Sam drew in a deep breath…..

"Not all is as it seems under the eye of the protected…" He whispered to himself, flashing back to when he found his brother in the cave, and then to the first motel, then the second, then Denny's…. And then the thrashing inside the bed…. Calm…. Seizures, calm…. His eyes the whole time traveling back to the same spot…. The same small insignificant piece of metal that was resting on his brothers chest….

"She cursed it…" He whispered to himself, "She knew he would never go anywhere without it, she knew that we would never suspect it…. And she cursed it…."

"Son…. What are you talking about…."

"The fires of hell will save me…." He repeated the one single phrase that seemed to make sense spilling from his brothers lips…. "She knew she couldn't keep him there, she knew that he would eventually wonder from her grasp, out of her reach…. So she cursed it….."

"Cursed what son… What the hell are you talking about…"

His eye catching the small metal pendant as it gleamed Sam reached over and ran his fingers along it, "The source of her control… is something that they already possess…. So that even they don't suspect it……" Gently he lifted his brother's head up bracing it against his chest as he slid off the scarab necklace holding it out toward his father.. "The eye of the protected…"

John nodded a little…. "It fell off, and that was when he started to feel better….."

Sam nodded and then gripped tighter to his brothers form holding him against his body as he felt him draw in a deep chest filling breath and then exhale with a gag as though he was returning to his own body…..

"Easy…" He whispered laying him back on the bed…..

"Sammy?" Dean's voice was horse but already sounded stronger than it had before as he spoke, "Sammy?"

"I'm here Dean….I'm right here…" He set the necklace down on the bedside table and took his brother's hand in his bringing the other to his face…..

"Am-Am I back?"

"You're back….. Thanks to your brother over here…" John sat opposite Sam on the other side of the bed placing a hand on his son's forehead….

"Way to go Sammy…." Dean grinned, "I knew you had it in you…."

"Of course I do I'm your brother aren't I?… but Seriously, it was what mom told me…. That really brought you back…"

"Mom?"

"Don't you remember?"

"No…" Dean drew his lip into his mouth….. "The last thing I remember was running… running as fast as I freakin could to get away from that hag after you had come to me…., there was some sort of dense fog….then nothing…."

"You don't remember where you went? What happened?"

"I just said no Sammy."

"Mom- She was there, with you…. She was protecting you….."

"She was?"

Sam nodded before realizing his brother could not see him, "Yeah, dude, she was."

"Wow…. So if I'm feeling all well again, how come I still can't see a damn thing?"

"She cursed your scarab, that was how she held power over you…. Draining your sanity and controlling your thoughts….."

"The eye of the protected…." Dean nodded a slight memory coming back to him, from where he had no idea as he whispered it lightly…. "The fires of hell…." His brows rose a little, "The fires of hell can save me…. You- you have to destroy is Sam…."

"I know…. You told me, mixed in with a lot of nonsense of course, but you told me…. She takes your eyes, but everything else, locking you inside your mind, making you believe the images….. That was all a continuous effort…… a curse, to weaken you so that you would not have the strength to come for her on the sixth night of her feeding cycle…"

"Oh yeah… Well there was one thing she didn't count on…"

"What's that?"

"My geeky younger brother…."

Sam laughed a little and looked toward his father who was now lost in the pages of his jounal in search of the summoning spell for the flames of hell….

"So what do we do now?" He asked softly breaking hs fathers attention away from the book….

"I'm going to destroy this things to make sure it is a permanent memory of the past…."

Dean felt a pang of sadness at those words swallowing hard… "I'm gonna have so much fun killing this bitch… I can't believe she cursed my necklace…"

"Let it go Dean, we can get you another one…."

"I don't want another one, I just want her dead."

"You're going to kill her…" John reassured him, "the swing of a blade from your blood is the only way she will die and everything will be set right again…"..

"How…How am I going to swing a blade if I can't see the damn target?"

"Latin binding spell…. And a whole lot of luck…." His father nodded,

" We just have to find her first…."

"I'd imagine she knows by now that the necklace has been removed, she will come for you….. And you have to be ready."

"Oh…Oh I am so ready…." Even though the color was gone from them, and only white remained, both men could see fire burning there in Dean's eyes, determination and they knew he was serious.

_  
Coming up next…. The final part to the conclusion, so please stay tuned.  
_


	10. Chapter 10

-1-Part 7- Revenge Conclusion Part 3

Dean stood in the center of the dinky motel room his arms out reached as he listened carefully to the words his brother was directing at him. Face set in concentration head tilted to the side fingers locked around the wooden handle of the large blade.

"Three O'clock.." Sam called out watching as his brothers feet shifted and the blade swung in the air at somewhere around two fifteen on the virtual clock that most blind people use… "This is going to be harder than we thought." Sam mumbled to himself lunging up from where he sat on the bed to grab his brother as he threatened to fall flat on his face blade still in hand… Feet still in mid pivot.

"Shit!"

"It's alright…. I gottcha…" Sam grimaced a little as he noticed the tip of the blade only centimeters from his throat as he steadied his brothers footing moving his head to the side slowly and using his free hand to lower the blade to a less threatening position.

Dean simply growled in frustration as a response, "I cannot wait to get my eyes back dude,…..This,…. Sucks…."

"You're doing fine…"

"Fine for a beginner…. I've been hunting evil, firing pistols and swinging blades for damn near twenty years, I could kill a demon before I knew how to tie my own frickin shoe laces! So why is this so hard for me?"

"You've just got to relax Dean." Sam stepped behind him and placed his hands on top of his older brothers. "Here let me help you."

Dean sighed irritated, but did not refuse the gesture, he knew Sam wanted to help, to feel useful, but he also knew that he needed a pair of eyes to help him through this, and who better than Sam, he trusted Sam with his life, he did really…. But he seriously never thought he was going to have to test that theory until now… "How long we got?"

"Don't worry about that right now…" Placing the blade back into dean's hands, Sam had never been gladder that his brother was the shorter of the two of them, than he was at that moment as his body tended to lean right over deans his shoulders on top arm locked against arm, fingers over lapping each other.

"How much time Sammy!"

"Uh…" Sam looked up at the clock and swallowed a little, knowing that his brother heard it with their bodies being so close to one another right now.

"And no lying…" The older man added as an after thought.

"A little under 6 hours….At the most."

"You mean assuming she's going to wait until the end of her feeding cycle to arrive?"

"Mhm…."

"Wouldn't it just be easier if shit like that happened man? If the demons would just surrender… or lay down and die, and we didn't have to go through all this mumbo jumbo bull-shit to get rid of them?"

"Mhm…Now quit changing the subject, and pay attention, you've got about a two and a half foot blade in front of you right now…"

Dean closed his lips, usually one to welcome the silence, it seemed like ever since this whole thing had begin, ever since he found his eyes useless and his ears the only connection to the outside world, he hated silence, he hated dead air, because he hated not knowing and being aware of his surroundings at all times.

"Now…" Sam's voice was a concentrated whisper as Dean felt their hands rise and then swipe into the empty air in front of them in a swift motion. "twelve….." And again after a small foot adjustment… "One…" This motion repeated itself another three or four times, the two boys picking up a slow steady rhythm until Dean's small chuckle broke it.

"What is it?" Sam's voice was thick with irritation as he dropped his hands from his brothers, bringing one up to run through his hair…. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing…"

"No tell me…." He prodded

"It's just that…I feel like we're filming a Star Wars sequel in our living room….. All we need now are a couple of light sabers…. "

Sam managed a small smile at the thought shaking his head before forcing his tone back to serious gripping his brothers hands again… "Alright Han… Let's get back to work then shall we?"

"Sure thing Princess…"

"Dean!"

"Sorry…Sorry Chewy…"

Sam groaned loudly purposely in his brothers ear causing him to jump, he made sure his hands were tight enough so that he wouldn't startle and fall, "It's good to know you're feeling better…." He snorted.

"Back to my old self in no time…"

"One." Sam brought their hands up into the air and back down hard as the motions began again silence befalling them aside from the sounds of numbers spilling from Sam's lips as their feet moved in a circle and they appeared to almost be doing some sort of warrior dance… Pivot, rise…swipe…Shift… pivot, rise swipe.

It was nearly two hours later when John returned back to the motel, having gone to pick up some supplies he knew they were going to need. Coming to the door two brown paper bags under his arms John stopped for a minute to listen to the boys inside, they always poured themselves into everything they did… A smile played at his lips as he quietly pushed the door open and saw the two of them there in the center of the room blade raising and then falling Sam studying his brother intensely, almost as though he were watching over him…

Dean listening to the words coming from Sam's mouth as though they were the only sounds he could ear, as though they were the only sounds being spoken right now on the entire face of the planet…. It was now at times like these you could really see that they were brothers, both men wearing identical masks of stubborn determination….

"And down…." Sam slid his hand from Dean's now letting a long sigh fall slowly from his lips as he lead him a few feet to the bed, "Rest…"

"Tired of counting already Sammy boy?"

"You're brother is right…" John cleared his throat using those words to announce his presence back into the room, "You need your rest if you're going to be at full strength tonight,…"

"Where in the world did you go to get this stuff pop? Africa?" Sam asked already digging into the bags just as a young child would the minute their parent returned from the grocery store digging through and looking for a surprise.

"Missouri… And she says to tell you hi by the way…"

"And what else did she say?" Dean asked, he knew there had to be more to her message, especially for him, she loved giving him a hard time…

"That if you ever worry her like this again she's going to smack you with something a lot bigger than a spoon…"

Sam chuckled.

"I'll bet." Dean allowed his body to fall back into the not-so-soft bed placing his hands behind his head and yawning.

"You alright son?"

"Just a little tired, it's been a hell of a week, and I think when this whole thing is over I might just sleep for a damn month…." his words were accompanied by the pops of nearly every bone in his body as he stretched snapping them into place.

"You're telling me." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Are you nodding at me?"

"Uh…. No." Sam cleared his throat again, knowing that if he copped to it, it was going to open a whole new can of lets make fun of Sammy worms.

"You so were to! You were nodding at a blind guy!"

"Yes, I'm a moron …now lets just uh, get back to work alright…."

"Admittance is the first step toward recovery."

Sam shook his head toward his father who glanced up from the book of Latin and Spanish binding spells he was reading to give him a small smirk.

"You're gonna do it on your own now…" Sam placed the blade in his brothers hand and stepped away from him toward where their father was sitting…. "Just keep counting…"

Dean nodded a little letting his fingers run along the handle of the blade gripped there between his fingers, the power and energy of the weapon , the strength radiating from it, as he forced himself to picture his enemy in his mind standing there before him, with her yellow glowing eyes and wrinkly flesh staring at him…. Looking into him…. Through him with a smirk on her crusty old lips.

Sam Tapped his father's shoulder as he watched the blade of the knife swipe up in the air and crash down again swiftly, his faced stone frozen in determination as his jaw was clenched tightly.

John smiled to himself, his son was back… full force, more powerful now than ever. "Good." He nodded, and then sprung to his feet when that one word broke Dean's concentration sending him quickly toward the ground the blade falling to the carpet with a soft thud…

"I got it!" He growled defiantly feeling Sam and his father each gripping one side of his body, "Would you two quit fussing over me like I'm friggin two!"

Detecting the anger and fire in his son's voice John backed off slowly signaling Sam to do the same and fallow his lead, "Just start again."

Dean nodded snatching his arms out of the grasps they were in and rolling his shoulders back to loosen them

"We're going to be here with you, you know we're not going to leave you alone with her…." Sam's words were only mildly comforting, and a high percentage more fear inducing for Dean, he knew this woman's power he knew what5 she was capable of, he had seen it, before she of course had taken his eyes from him…

"Don't look at her…." He warned them both, "Don't look into her eyes, do you hear me?… And if I tell you two I want you both out of here…."

"She'll kill you if we leave you alone with her…"

"No she won't…."

"Dean, your brother is right…"

"Damn-it." Dean exhaled loudly, "Why won't you just listen to me this once…?"

"Because you're ready to sacrifice yourself to this thing without so much as a second thought…"

"Have a little faith here Sammy, would you please? This is not the first Demon I've battled and it sure as hell is not going to be the last…"

"But Dean- Those others… I mean this is a little different."

"No it's not…."

"Yes son…. It is." John injected as he slowly let his foot slide a chair out in front of his blinded son without warning… Nodding toward Sam to keep a close eye.

"No It's-" Dean's words were cut off by another trip down toward the carpet as he felt his brothers hand grasp him and pull him up…

"See, all it takes is one little slip up and she's got you…."

Dean snarled once he was on his own two feet his knuckles white as he gripped the wood of the chair in his grasp before sending it flying across the room and into the far wall with a loud echoing crash.

"Just take it easy…" Sam placed his hand on Dean's shoulder.

"I don't want to take a fucking easy Sam, I want this bitch dead, I want you and Dad to back off, I want to know that your going to be safe during this fight….I want…. I just I want my damn eyes back so that you two will quit acting like I'm some incapable fool who needs to be watched over and protected! IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU AND NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! I KNOW WHAT SHE IS CAPABLE OF I KNOW WHAT SHE IS GOING TO DO AND NO ONE WILL LISTEN TO A WORD I'M SAYING!"

"We're listening to you Dean…." John's voice was low but held a very warn filled tone as he rose to his feet and put his hand on his sons shoulder heavily watching as Dean bowed his head face still angry, "But you need to accept that right now there are limitations to your abilities and you need a little help… The first thing that comes with being a part of this family son…. The number one rule is that we never, ..NEVER…. Leave one another in danger, We protect each other, no one more than the other…."

"I thought the number one rule is that we do what we do and we shut up about it?" Dean retorted dryly…

"Very funny…." John let his hand fall now, and he could tell by what was written across his son's face that he was unhappy with the events, but he also knew that Dean knew that when his father spoke there was no room for argument…. You obeyed and that was an order….

Picking the book up again John stepped toward the door way holding it on one hand and sprinkling a concoction of Salt, rosemary…crossroad dirt, and a few other odds and end he had gotten from Missouri across the threshold as he spoke.

"Sea ido desde aquí, malo... Usted no está bienvenido en nuestras almas, no sea ido desde aquí, mal pasará más allá de este punto. ... Pueda el eavens nos protege y defiende nuestros cuerpos contra su alcance... sea ido desde aquí, y nunca regreso. ... sea ido de aquí y en el infierno que usted quemará. "

He called out into the silent air his voice rising as though he were speaking to the heavens themselves, and to the gods that resided there…

"Sea ido desde aquí, y nunca regreso…… Sea ido desde aquí, y nunca regreso"

Sam frowned deeply as he watched Dean fall to his knees as if taking some kind of cue from his father's words his hands going to his head as he groaned loudly, so loud that Sam thought the walls were going to shake….

"Dean!" He screamed frantically dropping to his knees beside him and placing a hand on his lower back,

"She's coming….." He panted, "I can feel it, she's almost here…."

"Fight it son." John ordered in the middle of repeating the incantation as his voice rose even louder his speech going faster.

"She's strong…." Dean whispered in his brother's general direction… "She's so friggin strong Sammy…"

"You're stronger." Sam growled looking at the clock… They still had three hours to live through before this ordeal was going to end…… Three hours early he knew she was almost to their doorstep, and from the state of his brother before him, he knew she was at full power and ready for a fight.

Sam's eyes shot up as he was helping his brother to his feet Dean's head still pressed in his palms as he struggled against the pain placed there.

The door blew open sending their father back a good twelve feet and against the bathroom door with a resounding thud.

"Don't look at her Sammy….. Don't look at her eyes…." Dean panted fighting his inner pain and straightening his posture out, he knew that there was no more preparing, that this had to end, and it had to end now. "Mom…" He whispered to himself as the being was now standing in the door way to room the sound of thunder and lightening seeming to fallow behind her like an echo with her every move. "I hope you're here with me."

Obeying his brothers words watching as his father went flying across the room Sam stood faithfully at his brother's eyes taking in the sight of the ugly old woman but carefully avoiding her eyes…. Never looking beyond her lips.

"Check on dad." Dean ordered… Against his own screaming inner child, wanting his brother there.

"Dean…"

"Check on Dad Sammy…."

Sam hesitantly let go of his brothers arm and ran to their father's side where he now lay slumped over against the bathroom door kneeling down beside him….

"It's just you and me now bitch…." He growled more forceful than a tiger between gritted teeth, he knew exactly where she was exactly how many feet, he could see her standing there…

"For Now…." He voice, that stupid nail driving…. Pain inducing voice rang through Dean's skull, he didn't even flinch.

"You won't get them." He snapped as he felt her bring herself in closer to him, and cross the threshold in to the room…

Lights… bright flickers filled the air, the minute the end of her black robe finished crossing over, the protection spell having stripped her powers from her body making the fight fairer then it would have been, giving Dean the only source of power in the room,

Although her face fell, she would show no weakness as she cackled loudly, "You think this is going to bind me? You think you can hold me? You think you-"

"Would you just shut the hell up already?" Dean interrupted spatting sarcastically in her direction.

"Dean…" Sam called out his fathers arm now draped over his shoulder as he helped him to the bed,

"What?"

"You can't kill her yet! Times not up!"

"And the spell won't hold her long enough…." His father added vaguely coherent.

"What time is it?"

"6:03.…" Sam's eyes widened as he watched his brother re-grip the blade beside him on the small table and take a few steps in closing the gap between them…

"Dean!" He called out….

But Dean was not listening as the blade came up quickly and was hoisted above his head, "Say goodnight bitch."

The witches face contorted heavily with fear in her blinding eyes shrinking to her feet in a nearly pleading gesture as the blade connected with her neck sending her lifeless form to the ground er head rolling away….

Dean's body collapsed almost instantly….. The blade falling from his hands….. He lay there still and nearly lifeless as Sam hurried over to him and knelt down his fathers gaze filled with worry as he watched.

"Dean… oh god… Dean….." He felt himself beginning to choke on the lack of air coming into his lungs as he tapped harder and harder against his cheeks helplessly, "Come on Dean."

Dean's mouth opened and a deep cough escaped him as he drew in a breath causing his whole chest to rise then fall his eyes opening slowly, his brothers face coming in quickly to his few…

"Damn good to see you little brother…" He whispered as he slowly sat up and let his eyes fall to the witches lifeless body… "And that too…."

"So- You can see? You're okay?"

"Never Felt Better…."

"How did you!-"

"Six is the magic number remember," Dean rose to his feet picking up the blade, "It had nothing to do with the final 24th hour…. 6 was the magic number…. Typical powerful demonology little brother…." He looked down into the now vacant eyes of the witches head…

"You lose." He then drove the blade down into the bridge of her nose with as much strength as he had inside of him.

_There you have it, then end of the story… I hope you found justice in it, and I hope you liked it as much as the rest….. Please let me know all your thoughts on it, and yeah thanks again for all your responses and replies._


End file.
